Cuidar tu alma
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Una tragedia cambia la vida de Haruhi. Ahora deberá enfrentar el día a día sola junto a sus dos pequeños hijos, sin imaginarse que desde las sombras, alguien está dispuesto a protegerla.
1. Compartiendo fantasmas

**Capítulo 1 - Compartiendo fantasmas.**

Kyouya Ootori se reclinó sobre el suave asiento de piel de la limusina en la que se trasladaba. Cerró los ojos un instante. El imprevisto viaje en avión desde Londres a Tokio había sido en verdad agotador. No solo por lo que representaba en distancia sino por el motivo por el que debía estar ahí. El joven comenzó a sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Deseaba que todo aquello fuera solo una confusión.

El menor de los Ootori se quitó sus gafas y colocó un par de dedos sobre el puente de su nariz. La situación le estaba sobrepasando. Fue entonces que todo volvió de golpe a su mente. Como si la realidad quisiese hacerle ver que se encontraba en ella y que nada de lo que sucedía en aquel momento era mentira.

 _Flash back_

 _Una comitiva de caballeros, todos ataviados con costosos trajes de diseñador, cerraban sus portafolios y se levantaban de sus asientos, retirándose de la sala de juntas poco a poco. Tamaki sonrió entusiasmado mientras miraba a su amigo._

 _-Ha sido un excelente negocio, Kyouya._

 _-Cerrar tratos como este es lo que mejor sé hacer.- respondió sonriéndo con arrogancia._

 _Tamaki se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó al heredero Ootori, colocando una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto amistoso._

 _-¿Y qué le parecería al poderoso rey de las sombras ir a festejar este triunfo?_

 _-Olvídalo. Aun tengo cuestiones pendientes.- contestó Kyouya, abriendo su computadora personal y desviando su atención hacia el aparato._

 _-¡Vamos! Hace mucho que no hacemos nada divertido, mamá.- insistió el rubio haciendo referencia a sus antiguos "_ _roles"_ _._

 _-¿Debo recordarle a papá que debe llegar temprano a su habitación en el hotel para poder desearle buenas noches a su mujer y su hija?_

 _Tamaki rió de buena gana._

 _-Solo será un momento. Haruhi sabe que me acompañas, así que no habrá problema. Además, esta será mi última noche en Londres._

 _-¿Te vas? Aun faltan ciertos detalles por arreglar._

- _Confío ciegamente en mi socio y amigo. Sé que tomarás buenas decisiones._

 _-Algunas veces quisiera patearte el trasero, ¿lo sabes?_

 _-Pero no lo harás. Además no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa, no con otro bebé en camino._

 _-Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella?_

 _Las mejillas de Tamaki se tiñeron de un suave rubor y su semblante adquirió una mueca infantil. Era lo que Kyouya describía como "su cara ridícula"_

 _-¡Luce preciosa! ¡Quizás ha ganado un poco de peso por el embarazo pero se ve sumamente adorable! ¡Me encanta sentir su barriga! ¡Es tan tierma!..._

 _Kyouya perdió el hilo de la absurda conversación del joven Suou. En cambio, sonrió discretamente ante aquel buen ánimo. Le agradaba verlo feliz. Tamaki había logrado conquistar a una gran mujer. Una excelente esposa y madre que cuidaba de su familia. Sin duda, Haruhi era la compañera que muchos hombres podrían desear. Él mismo incluído. Pero esa idea había muerto dentro del heredero Ootori desde hacía varios años. Ahora solo podía bendecir la buena fortuna de su amigo._

 _-Te hice una pregunta, Kyouya.- insistió el rubio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos._

 _-Disculpa, ¿puedes repetirlo?_

 _-Kotoko sigue insistiendo en que le prometiste un paseo en su último cumpleaños._

 _-Mencionó que deseaba ir a nadar con delfines o algo así. Le dije que lo haríamos después._

 _-Ella me ha suplicado que te pida que sea pronto, en las próximas vacaciones._

 _-No sé si pueda hacerlo. Mi agenda está llena este año._

 _-Sabes que si no cumples tu promesa ya no serás el tío favorito de Kotoko, ¿verdad?_

 _Kyouya suspiró resignado._

 _-Podría posponerlo para el siguiente año. Puedo compensarlo con algun otro obsequio._

 _El rostro de Tamaki dibujó una sonrísa triste._

 _-Deberías saber mejor que nadie que no se trata de cuanto puedas darle, Kyouya. La pequeña solo quiere hacer algo que sueña acompañada de alguien a quien ella adora. El amor infantil no tiene condiciones pero si lo decepcionas constantemente se transforma en una indiferencia cruel. Te pido que no decepciones a Kotoko. Después de todo, solo tiene cinco años._

- _Veré que puedo hacer._

 _-Y hablando de decepciones, no rechazarías ir a beber algo con tu viejo amigo, ¿cierto?_

 _-Creo que mi "viejo amigo" es lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar una negativa sin sentirse lastimado por ello, ¿no es así?- respondió el joven Ootori sonriendo con cierta malicia._

 _-De acuerdo. Puedo vivir con eso.- concluyó Tamaki levantando sus brazos en un exagerado gesto de rendición._

 _El rubio tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta, caminando con lentitud, como si desease darle a Kyouya tiempo para cambiar de opinión. Suspiró resignado al ver que no era así. Aquellos largos y finos dedos tecleaban a una considerable velocidad y la mirada estaba concentrada en la brillante pantalla. Tamaki se detuvo en el resquicio, sonriendo condescendiente mientras veía al heredero Ootori._

 _-No trabajes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo desde su sitio junto a la puerta._

 _-No lo haré.- le respondió sin dejar de prestar atención a sus deberes._

 _-Papá aun ama bastante a mamá, ¿lo sabes?_

 _Fue entonces que Kyouya desvió su atención hacia él. La sonrísa de Tamaki era un gesto sincero. Todo en aquel gentil rostro le hacía creer en las palabras que habían salido hacía unos instantes. Aun era demasiado para el joven Ootori, puesto que todavía no tenía la suficiente capacidad de expresar su afecto._

 _Al notarlo algo contrariado, Tamaki curvó su sonrísa en una mueca burlona, gesto que fue imitado por su amigo._

 _-¡Anda! ¡Largo de aquí ya!- exigió Kyouya conteniendo sus ganas de reír._

 _Tamaki cerró la puerta con suavidad._

 **0/0/0/0/0**

 _A partir de aquello, el curso de los acontecimientos fue inesperado. Tamaki, al verse sin compañía y sin nada más que hacer, había decidido adelantar su regreso a casa. Llegó al hotel y alistó rápidamente sus maletas, llegando al aeropuerto con el tiempo suficiente para cualquier fastidioso trámite, cambiando su vuelo para las primeras horas del día._

 _El joven Ootori había estado tan enfrascado en el trabajo. Fue una inesperada llamada de Haruhi la que le había hecho darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal._

 _-Kyouya, no sabemos nada sobre Tamaki...por favor, díme que está contigo._

 _En ese momento, él sintió una punzada en el estómago. No, Tamaki no era un idiota desconsiderado que dejaría que su esposa embarazada se preocupara de ese modo. En ese momento se unió a la desesperada búsqueda. No hizo falta mucho para averiguar los movimientos del joven Suou. Había cambiado su vuelo y el avión había sufrido una avería. Todo parecía indicar que el pesado artefacto se desplomó sobre el mar. No contemplaban sobrevivientes._

 _Pasaron varias horas. Kyouya no albergaba esperanza alguna pero no tenía valor para comunicárselo a Haruhi._

 _Su teléfono móvil anunciaba una llamada. Era ella de nuevo. Espero unos momentos antes de contestar._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Kyouya...¿has averiguado algo?- ella casi susurraba, era su forma de contener el dolor._

 _-Aun no._

 _-Por favor, sé que sabes algo. Necesito escucharlo._

 _El heredero Ootori se mantuvo callado unos segundos, luego tomó aire y aclaró su garganta._

 _-Me confirmaron que abordó un vuelo a Tokio durante la noche._

 _-Él está bien, ¿verdad?- la voz de Haruhi comenzaba a romperse. Kyouya no fue capaz de responder. -¡Tiene que estarlo!_

 _Del otro lado de la línea solo llegaban ligeros sollozos. Kyouya se aferró al aparato con más fuerza de la necesaria._

- _Lo...lo siento.- concluyó ella antes de colgar._

 _Fin del flash back_

-Presidente Ootori, hemos llegado.

El chofer del vehículo abrió la puerta para Kyouya. Descendió fuera de la Mansión Suou. Gente llegaba constantemente al lugar. Muchos de ellos de familias poderosas e influyentes. El heredero Ootori se detuvo un momento antes de entrar. En una de las jardineras frente a la entrada de la casona, una pequeña figura se perdía en un arbusto. Caminó hasta ella.

-¿Kotoko?- inquirió él.

La niña salió a su encuentro. Kyouya pudo notar que había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la había visto. Su cabello castaño era más largo, sobrepasando la altura de sus hombros y ella también había crecido un poco. Sus ojos marrones, como los de su madre, lucían apagados.

-Tío Kyouya.- Kotoko se le aferró a la cintura. Buscaba alguna especie de refugio. Él le acarició torpemente la cabeza. -Tío...mamá dijo que papá no va a volver. ¿A donde ha ido papá? Quiero verlo.

El menor de los Ootori podía ser muy frío, pero el ruego de esa pequeña niña que no terminaba de comprender lo que pasaba era suficiente para hacerle sentir un pinchazo en el corazón. Sólo atinó a negar suavemente con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, Kotoko.

Kyouya comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de la mansión. La chiquilla le sujetó de una mano y le impidió continuar.

-No quiero entrar ahí. Hay mucha gente...y mamá no deja de llorar. No quiero ver llorar a mamá. Por favor.

-Tu madre te necesita. Quizá si estás a su lado ella deje de llorar.

Aun de la mano de la niña, Kyouya entró a la mansión. Se abrió paso entre aquella pequeña multitud y pronto llegó hasta donde se había colocado un altar con un retrato de Tamaki. Haruhi se encontraba frente a él, mirando con el rostro lleno de lágrimas la radiante sonrísa de su esposo, la cual no podría ver nunca más.

Ranka frotaba suavemente la espalda de su hija, mientras algunas personas pasaban a su lado paa dar sus condolencias. El heredero Ootori avanzó hacia Haruhi, quedando a solo unos pasos de distancia. Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, Kyouya no supo qué hacer o qué decir. La joven continuaba derramando lágrimas.

-Fue por mi, ¿no es cierto? No debí pedirle que regresara a casa pronto.

-Mamá...no llores.- Kotoko abrazó con cuidado a su madre, hundiendo su rostro a un costado de su abultado vientre.

Kyouya las observaba con impotencia.

-Esto no fue por ti, Haruhi. Pude haber evitado todo esto. Si hubiese aceptado acompañarlo aquella noche, él no habría tomado ese avión...pérdoname.

Y en un acto inesperado, el poderoso Kyouya Ootori colocó sus rodillas en el suelo y bajo la mirada. Haruhi permaneció desconcertada unos segundos, luego se inclinó un poco hacia su antiguo compañero.

-Kyouya, por favor, ponte de pie.

-Cualquier cosa que haga será insuficiente para resarcir el daño.

-No ha sido tu culpa.

-Le di la espalda...lo abandoné.

Fue entonces cuando Haruhi se dio cuenta. El dolor que Kyouya no podría expresar de otro modo. En su rostro no había lágrimas pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de sufrimiento.

Kotoko comenzó a llorar. Se acercó al joven Ootori y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Esta vez, él correspondió al afecto de la niña. La mantuvo junto a su cuerpo un momento. Sintiendo en ese gesto el peso de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

¿Qué tal? No pude resistirme a plasmar esta idea que me estuvo rondando por meses. Este fic planeo hacerlo relativamente corto. Quizá diez capítulos. Espero que les guste.

En fin, puede que encuentren alguna similitud en otro fic Kyo/Haru que muchos conocemos, pero no hay ninguna intención de plagio. La muerte de Tamaki es un precedente para el romance entre los protagonistas ya que planeo seguir una línea post manga y de alguna manera hay que sacarlo del camino (es cruel pero ya los he divorciado un par de veces y necesitaba que fuera definitivo)

Nos leemos pronto...


	2. Mirando desde las sombras

**Capítulo 2 - Mirando desde las sombras**

Ya habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde el funeral de Tamaki. Haruhi había decidido tomar sus cosas, salir de la casa que por años compartió con su esposo y mudarse con su padre. Como si de ese modo pudiese superar su pérdida o quizás intentar olvidar su vida anterior.

Kyouya miraba con discreción cada espacio del lugar. Sin duda, Ranka se aseguraba de mantener la limpieza y el orden, era un hogar bastante acogedor. Sin embargo, aquella casa no contaba con suficiente espacio para dos adultos y una niña, ni hablar siquiera del bebé que estaba en camino. No consideraba que fuese adecuado que estuviesen en esas condiciones.

Haruhi se aproximó al pequeño recibidor llevando consigo una bandeja con té y algunos postres. Él intentó levantarse para ayudarle pero la joven negó con la cabeza colocando el servicio frente a ambos. Segundos más tarde compartían la bebida en humeantes tazas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Kyouya

-Supongo que bien.

-¿Qué hay de Kotoko? ¿Cómo lo está llevando?

-Como podría llevarlo cualquier niña de cinco años: pregunta por su padre e intentamos desviar su atención a otro asunto. Cada día pregunta menos.

-Lamento escuchar eso.- expresó él, suspirando con algo de pesadez.-¿Y el bebé?

-Nacerá pronto. Mi médico cree que serán por lo menos diez días más.

-No dudes en mantenerme al tanto, por favor.

-No es tu obligación, Kyouya.- Haruhi le sonrió con amargura.

-No he dicho que lo fuera. Lo hago en nombre del aprecio que le tengo a tu familia. Y es por eso que también me atrevo a ofrecerte otro lugar para ti y tus hijos. Puedo encontrar una casa para que los tres vivan con tranquilidad.

-Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario. Quiero quedarme aquí, con mi padre.

-Entiendo que esta situación es difícil y que quieras sentir apoyo cercano, sin embargo no considero adecuado que vivan en estas condiciones. El lugar es muy pequeño para dos niños.

-Tendré que pedirte que no insistas...por favor.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, haciendo un ligero chasquido, luego una voz infantil resonó en la estancia.

-Estamos en casa, mamá.- anunció Kotoko

-Bienvenida.- saludó Haruhi a la niña una vez que llegó a donde se encontraban. -¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Ha estado bien. ¡Hola, tío Kyouya!

-Hola, Kotoko.

-¡Qué agradable visita, Kuouya!- expresó Ryouji. -¿Nos acompañas a cenar?

-Le agradezco la invitación pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Será en otra ocasión.

Kyouya se dispuso a ponerse de pie luego de hacer una reverencia y agradecer a sus anfitriones. Kotoko le sujetó de la mano y le dirigió una mirada de súplica.

-Quédate un poco más, por favor, tío Kyouya.

-Vendré a visitarte pronto. Lo prometo.

Sin más, Kyouya se despidió y salió de la casa, ante la mirada triste de la niña.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Era casi medianoche. Kyouya aun se encontraba enfrascado en asuntos de trabajo. Sus dedos dejaron de teclear un instante. Luego, se reclinó sobre su asiento y se quitó las gafas para poder masajear sus sienes. Aunque había estado demasiado ocupado, no había dejado de pensar en Haruhi y sus hijos. Sentía algo de impotencia ya que su preocupación era genuina. Tendría que pensar en el modo de ayudarla. Tenía que haber algo.

De pronto, el sonido de su móvil le distrajo. Sin revisar la pantalla, atendió puesto que le parecía algo tarde para que se tratara de alguna cortesía.

-¿Diga?

-¿Tío Kyouya?- respondió una temblorosa voz infantil del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kotoko? ¿Qué ocurré? ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió él incorporándose sobre su asiento.

-Tío, es mamá. Algo le pasa a ella y al bebé. A mamá le duele...llora mucho.

-¡Permíteme hablar con tu abuelo!

-Abuelito ha salido a trabajar. Olvidó su móvil en casa. Tío Kyouya, no sé que hacer...estoy asustada.

-Estaré ahí pronto. Mantén la calma.

Sin importarle nada más, el joven Ootori se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, tomó algunas de sus pertenencias y abandonó la comodidad de su soliario hogar.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Kotoko se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la entrada al escuchar la voz de Kyouya. Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron de alivio al verlo llegar.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó de inmediato

-Está en el cuarto de baño. No pudo salir.

Kyouya se precipitó al sitio indicado. La puerta se encontraba cerrada y forcejeó con ella tratando de abrirla. Del otro lado, la respiración acelerada de Haruhi era evidente. Al no ver resultados con el portal, Kyouya empujó fuertemente con el hombro derecho. La puerta cedió al segundo golpe.

Al entrar, el joven Ootori encontró a Haruhi sentada el el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y la espalda descansando sobre la pared. Había estado tomando un baño cuando la labor de parto inició, por lo que se encontraba desnuda, intentando cubrirse con una pequeña toalla. Kyouya tomó una bata de baño de un estante y se apresuró a colocársela encima.

-¡Tranquila! Te llevaré al hospital.- le dijo una vez que la arropó.

Kyouya cargó en sus brazos a Haruhi y salió a toda prisa rumbo al hospital.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Kyouya esperaba sentado con Kotoko sobre su regazo. La niña se encontraba cansada, por lo que de vez en cuando inclinada su cabeza contra el pecho de él. El heredero Ootori aceptaba aquel contacto dando ligeras palmaditas en la espalda de la pequeña. Era algo a lo que no estaba del todo acostumbrado pero no le resultaba desagradable.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- preguntó Kotoko aun recostada sobre su tío.

-No te preocupes. Tu madre va a estar bien.

Continuaron esperando un par de horas. Kotoko se había quedado finalmente dormida. Luego, un médico de mediana edad se acercó a ellos. Kyouya se levantó con la niña en sus brazos.

-Es un varón, señor Ootori. Está en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Va a estar bien. Necesita descansar...pero..- el hombre dudó un segundo antes de continuar. -Ella solo miró al niño un instante y luego le exigió a la enfermera que se lo llevara. El bebé pasará a los cuneros en cuestión de minutos. Espero que con el descanso adecuado ella esté pronto en condiciones de cuidar del pequeño.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Si fuesen otras circunstancias, le pediría que esperara al horario de visitas, pero tratándose de usted podemos hacer una excepción.

Kyouya hizo una ligera reverencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los cuneros. Mientras lo hacía, despertó con un ligero movimiento a Kotoko.

-Iremos a conocer a tu pequeño hermano.- le dijo una vez que ella abrió los ojos.

La niña sonrió y bajó de sus brazos para caminar tomados de la mano. Pronto llegaron a un ala del hospital decorada alegremente y con suaves colores. Kyouya y Kotoko se acercaron a una vitrina desde la cual podían verse unas pequeñas cunas traslúcidas. Algunos bebés dormían tranquilamente, otros lloraban con suaves quejidos y otros simplemente se limitaban a mover sus bracitos y piernas. Kotoko miraba maravillada de un lado a otro.

-¿Cuál de todos ellos es mi hermano?

La mirada de Kyouya dió una rápida inspección hasta encontrar la palabra "Suou" en uno de los cuneros. Enseguida le señaló a la niña su localización. Una enfermera que se encontraba dentro de la habitación tomó al bebé en brazos al notar que lo habían señalado. Lo acercó a una distancia prudente del cristal para que pudiesen observarlo mejor. Entonces el joven Ootori lo vio. Notó aquellos mechones dorados y esos ojitos azules. Era idéntico a su padre. Y sin que pudiese evitarlo, algo se movió en su interior.

-Es muy pequeño, ¿verdad, tío Kyouya?- dijo Kotoko con una sonrísa tierna

-Lo es.

En efecto, era un bebé pequeño. Pequeño, rubio y con unos grandes ojos azules. Y esa indefensa criatura acababa de despertar en Kyouya un deseo ferviente de protección. Él acababa de decidir que, mientras estuviera a su alcance, nada en el mundo lastimaría a ese niño.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Kyouya miraba de un lado a otro dentro de enorme tienda sin saber exactamente qué hacer o a donde dirigirse. En otras circunstancias, habría pedido a alguno de sus empleados que se encargara de la faena, sin embargo, aquello no era algo en lo que quisiese que alguien más se involucrara.

Comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos observando cada uno de los productos. Pronto, una mujer con un delantal distintivo de la tienda se acercó a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?- preguntó un tanto melosa, con evidente coquetería.

-Busco artículos para bebé. Pañales, fórmula...pero no tengo idea de cuál debería llevar.

-¡Oh, ya veo!- dijo la mujer tratando de no hacer evidente su decepción. -Lo que busca está a dos pasillos de aquí.

Kyouya se dirigió a donde le indicaron luego de hacer una reverencia. El pasillo estaba plagado de distintos artículos y luego de evaluar varios de ellos, aun no podía decidir cuales elegir. En un acto desesperado, llenó el carrito de supermercado con varios de ellos.

Minutos después se encontraba conduciendo en dirección a la casa de Ranka. Cuando llegó tenía las manos tan ocupadas que se le dificultó llamar a la puerta. Ryouji abrió y no pudo evitar sonreír apenado al ver al joven Ootori.

-Le ofrezco disculpas. No estoy familiarizado con cuestiones de bebés y no tenía idea de qué comprar.- justificó Kyouya mientras entraba con innumerables bolsas.

-No tienes razón para disculparte. Soy yo quien está apenado contigo. Seguramente tienes mejores cosas por hacer que estar aquí.

-No diga eso. Sabe que puede contar con mi ayuda.

-¡Y te lo agradezco tanto! Con esta situación no puedo salir a la calle ni un segundo.

-¿Sigue igual?

-Así es. No ha salido de la habitación y aun no quiere ver al bebé. Me preocupa.

-Quizá solo es cuestión de algunos días.

-Ya han pasado cinco días. No sé si sea momento de intervenir. A veces trato de llevarle al bebé pero no resulta. Ni siquiera ha querido nombrarlo todavía.

Un sonoro llanto interrumpió la conversación. Ranka sonrió a modo de disculpa y fue hasta la habitación donde el pequeño descansaba. Luego de algunos instantes, regresó al recibidor con el niñito, quien continuaba llorando.

-Está hambriento.- señaló Ryouji. -Iré a preparale una mamila...¿te importaría sostenerlo un momento?

-En realidad...no recuerdo muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes.- respondió el padre de Haruhi colocando al bebé en los brazos de un desconcertado Kyouya. -Solo debes tener cuidado con su cabeza. Es simple.

Pero al joven Ootori no le parecía para nada simple. Sujetaba al niño con una mezcla de miedo y precaución mientras el infante continuaba llorando y agitando sus bracitos. El mayor trataba de moverse un poco para tranquilizarlo. Ryouji observaba con un aire divertido mientras regresaba con la mamila.

-¿Sabes, Kyouya? Kotoko llegará del colegio pronto y seguramente tendrá hambre también. ¿Podrías darle la mamila al bebé mientras me encargo de cocinar?

-De...de acuerdo.

Kyouya estaba aterrado. Se preguntaba a sí mismo si esa sensación era propia de los padres primerizos o era simplemente propia de él. Imaginaba que, si no tenía el cuidado suficiente, podía lastimar al pequeño. En cuanto tomó asiento, buscó una posición que procurara la seguridad del bebé, luego introdujo la mamila en su boca con casi el mismo temor.

-¿Lo ves? Es sencillo.- expresó Ranka antes de perderse en la cocina.

El bebé bebía con avidez el contenido del biberón. El heredero Ootori lo observaba con atención, perdiéndose en los finos rasgos de aquel rostro infantil. Pronto dejó de preocuparse al notar que todo parecía ir bien. El pequeño terminó su alimento y su carita reflejaba satisfacción.

-Creo que esta es la parte en la que debo provocarte un eructo, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kyouya a la pequeña criatura que lo observaba atentamente.

Palmeó con suavidad la espalda del niño y luego de varios intentos obtuvo el resultado. Kyouya continuó cargándolo en sus brazos. El pequeño se encontraba pacífico, y de tanto en tanto, le sonreía a aquel adulto poco conocido, quien le devolvía el gesto.

Cuando Ryouji regresó al recibidor, encontró a Kyouya completamente embelesado con el bebé, quien se aferraba al pulgar del mayor. Decidió regresar a la cocina sin hacer ruido. Quizá unos minutos más a solas no les haría ningun daño.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

El heredero Ootori había terminado una videoconferencia con algunos socios extranjeros. Se sentía bastante cansado y había decidido que iría a casa pronto. Los días anteriores habían resultado extenuantes. Solía pasar a casa de Ryouji y le ayudaba con el cuidado de los niños. Haruhi continuaba recluida en su habitación y se negaba a ver a sus hijos. Y encargarse de dos pequeños resultaba demasiado para una sola persona. Comenzaba a considerar la idea de contratar a alguien que apoyara en esas labores pero necesitaba consultar primero a Ranka.

Kyouya había dado por concluidas sus labores pero la voz de su asistente por el intercomunicador lo retuvo un momento.

-Presidente Ootori, tiene llamada.

-Me voy a casa, pídele a quien quiera que sea que llame por la mañana.

-Dice que es urgente. Es la señora Suou.

De inmediato, Kyouya levantó el auricular para responder.

-¿Diga?

-Kyouya, soy Haruhi...Kotoko...Kotoko, ¿está contigo?

-No la he visto desde hace un par de días.

Se escuchó un ligero sollozo al otro lado de la línea. Kyouya permanecía expectante.

-Kotoko no ha vuelto del colegio. Debió llegar hace horas.

El corazón del joven Ootori se agitó involuntariamente.

-¿Has llamado ya a la policía?

-Lo he hecho...su protocolo establece que deben ser al menos doce horas para confirmarlo como desaparición. Me aconsejaron que llamara a sus amigos. Nadie la ha visto en la escuela hoy. Mi padre ha salido a buscarla.

-¿Hay algun sitio donde crees que pudo haber ido?

-No...no lo sé...

-Saldré de inmediato a buscarla. Quédate en casa por si decide regresar.

Kyouya subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir a una velocidad lenta. Buscó parques y otro lugares que los niños frecuentaban pero no vio rastros de Kotoko. Se aferró al volante con impotencia, tratando de pensar en algun lugar donde pudiese encontrarla. Debía darse prisa. Comenzaba a anochecer.

Ryouji se mantenía en comunicación constante con el joven Ootori para conocer los resultados de la búsqueda.

-He revisado ya su antigua casa. No está ahí.- indicó el padre de Haruhi.

-¿Para qué regresaría ella allá?

-No lo sé. Quizá extrañaba algo...o buscaría algunas pertenencias de su padre.

Su padre. Tenía sentido para Kyouya. No perdería nada si se aventuraba a buscarla en aquel sitio.

-Hay otro lugar donde podría estar. Iré a buscar.

-De acuerdo. Llamaré a Haruhi.

Kyouya aparcó fuera del cementerio. Bajó rápidamente del vehículo y buscó al encargado para que le permitiera el acceso. El hombre, quien era ya un anciano, se mostró un tanto incrédulo a sus palabras.

-Hubiese notado si alguien con esas características hubiese estado aqui.- decía el empleado. -Es mi trabajo.

-Por favor, solo le pido que me permita ir y cerciorarme que la niña no está. Es importante.

El anciano se mostró renuente pero finalmente le permitió entrar. Caminaron rumbo al mausoleo de los Suou. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el corazón de Kyouya dio un vuelco. Una pequeña figura sobresalía de la piedra. Tenía que ser ella. Sin esperar, el heredero Ootori corrió hasta ella. La niña se había quedado dormida en el sitio.

-¿Kotoko? ¿Estás bien, Kotoko?- cuestionó tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

-¿Tío Kyouya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Nos tenías preocupados!- exclamó mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo colocaba sobre la pequeña.

-Lo siento...quería ver a papá. Me quedé dormida.

-Ya no importa. Vayamos a casa.

Kyouya llevó a la niña hasta su auto. Una vez ahí, Kotoko volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dormir. Cuando el vehículo emprendió su marcha, Kyouya se comunicó con Haruhi.

-La encontré...está bien.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Al otro lado solo se escuchó llanto.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Haruhi no había parado de llorar aun cuando tenía a la niña en un abrazo. Kotoko, apenada, acariciaba los brazos de su madre, a punto de derramar lágrimas también

-Lo siento, mamá. No quería preocuparte. Tenía que hablar con papá.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Haruhi, desconcertada.

-Escuché lo que le dijiste al abuelo esta mañana, por eso fui a hablar con él.

La joven madre volvió a desmoronarse. Se aferró a su hija como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kyouya solo podía observar en silencio.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

-Finalmente se ha dormido.- dijo Haruhi mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con sigilo.

-Tuvo un día difícil. Estaba agotada.

-Jamás podré agradecerte lo que has hecho hoy, Kyouya.

-Será suficiente con que se encuentren bien.

-Ya haces mucho por mis hijos y por mi...y yo...he sido tan egoísta.

-Pasas por un mal momento. Yo no tengo nada que recriminarte.

-Esta mañana...le dije a mi padre que...soñé con Tamaki. Fue...fue tan real. Y él quería que le acompañara...y yo...yo solo pensé en lo mucho que quería ir a su lado. Kotoko fue a la tumba de su padre...a decirle que no me pida que le acompañe. Ella ya tiene suficiente con haberlo perdido a él. No quiere perderme también.

Haruhi lloraba. Kyouya sentía muchos deseos de darle consuelo. De hacerle saber que estaba ahí, pero su mente solo le permitió extender una de sus manos hacia aquellos delicados hombros y posarlo en señal de apoyo.

-Me siento avergonzada...ha sido mi padre quien notó la ausencia de mi hija. Soy una pésima madre.

-No lo eres. Tu hija te adora.

-No he estado cuando me necesitaron.

-Aun estás aquí. Viva. Y a partir de ahora sé que harás lo mejor para tus hijos. Y yo estaré para apoyarte cuando lo necesites.

-La casa que me ofreciste...¿aun sigue en pie?

-Por supuesto. Encontraré un lugar en el que puedas estar tranquila con lo niños.

-Gracias, Kyouya.

Él asintió ligeramente.

-Debo irme. Tú también necesitas descansar.

-Si, creo que todos lo necesitamos.

-Por favor, no dudes en mantenerme al tanto acerca de Kotoko y el bebé.

-Tsuneo...será el nombre para mi hijo. Tsuneo.

-Suena bien. Descansa.

Sin más, Kyouya dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no odien a Haruhi. Pasó por un momento complicado y las hormonas no ayudan mucho en esas circunstancias. En fin, agradezco mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y a: mutemuia (¡gracias por tu apoyo!), okita kagura (me causó gracia tu comentario, aunque si me resultó un tanto difícil matarlo), Sofitkm (gracias, de hecho es el fic al que me refiero en mi nota. Aborda algo similar pero en diferente enfoque) y a cristianrey1980 (gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo).

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Sentimientos silenciosos

**Capítulo 3 - Sentimientos silenciosos**

-¡Mamá, mira! ¡El jardín es enorme!-exclamó Kotoko para luego correr al exterior y tirarse para sentir el pasto debajo de ella.

Haruhi sostenía a Tsuneo en sus brazos. Ella y Kyouya se aproximaron al enorme ventanal que daba al jardín trasero y observaron a la niña mientras corría y jugaba.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el joven Ootori sin apartar su mirada de Kotoko.

-Es un hermoso lugar. Los niños estarán muy bien aquí.

-Puede que sea más pequeña que tu antigua casa, pero me parece bien para criar a un par de niños y el vecindario es bastante pacífico.

-Para mi es perfecto. Gracias, Kyouya.

-No hay nada que agradecer. ¿Cuando quieres mudarte?

-Cuanto antes. Ya le he dado a papá muchas preocupaciones. También a ti.

-Sabes que yo haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para procurar a estos niños aunque no me lo pidieras.

-Lo sé...por eso Tamaki pensó en ti para ser el padrino de Kotoko. No pudo confiar en alguien más. Sabía que no la abandonarías.

La mirada de Haruhi se tornó nostálgica y se perdió en algun punto del jardín. Kyouya la observó un momento y luego su vista volvió al frente. Deseaba decirle que estaba equivocada. Deseaba poder ser totalmente honesto. Su mente viajó inevitablemente a aquellos días.

 _Flash back_

 _La boda había finalizado, para alivio de Kyouya. No se sentía capaz de permanecer más ahí. No con esa sensación en su interior que le resultaba...tan incómoda. Era algo con lo que no estaba para nada familiarizado. Había sido un espectador lejano del noviazgo entre su mejor amigo y la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Un día, simplemente anunciaron que se casarían y eso le había causado una especie de vacío._

 _Se dijo a sí mismo que fuese lo que fuese, debía superarlo y continuar su vida. Pero ese sentimiento perduraba y fue más fuerte mientras presenciaba aquella unión. Hubo un breve momento en el que deseo ser el hombre frente al altar. Aun así, Kyouya era un maestro reprimiendo emociones. El juego continuó hasta que los novios decidieron que debían marcharse._

 _El joven Ootori permaneció distante mientras Mori, Mitsukuni y los gemelos se despedían de Tamaki y Haruhi en un escándalo amistoso. De manera fugaz, la mirada del heredero Suou se encontró con la de Kyouya. El primero sonrió con amabilidad y comenzó a caminar hacia su amigo, apartándose del resto._

 _-Ha sido muy importante para mi que me hayas acompañado este día...amigo._

 _Sin previo aviso, Tamaki envolvió a Kyouya en un abrazo. Totalmente desconcertado, el heredero Ootori solo atinó a dar un par de palmaditas en la espalda del rubio._

 _-¡Anda! Suéltame ya. No hagas esperar a tu esposa.- apremió Kyouya para liberarse del agarre._

 _Cuando Tamaki emprendió su camino hacia el auto que lo esperaba, Haruhi agitó su brazo en dirección a Kyouya y le sonrió a modo de despedida. Él levantó su brazo y luego dio media vuelta para alejarse._

 **0/0/0/0/0**

 _-¿Diga?- contestó su móvil un adormilado Kyouya._

 _-¡Hola, mamá! Hace mucho que no llamas. Papá estaba preocupado por ti._

 _-Tamaki...sabes que son las tres de la mañana en Nueva York, ¿cierto?_

 _-¡Lo siento! Lo olvidé.- respondió divertido el rubio. -No has llamado en dos semanas y quería saber de ti._

 _-He estado atendiendo muchos asuntos ahora que soy el Presidente._

 _-Lo sé, pero te echo mucho de menos._

 _-Deberías ocuparte de tu vida de pareja ahora. No quiero reclamos de Haruhi._

 _Tamaki rió de buena gana._

 _-Nosotros estamos bien. Tenemos nuestras propias actividades pero al final del día nos tenemos el uno al otro._

 _-Es bueno escuchar eso...pero Tamaki...estoy exhausto. Quisiera seguir durmiendo._

 _-De acuerdo. Solo me gustaría...anunciarte que Haruhi tendrá un bebé._

 _Aquella frase fue suficiente para que Kyouya abriera los ojos y perdiera el sueño. Ella iba a ser madre. Tendría un hijo. Un hijo de Tamaki. Sintió una ligera punzada en el estómago. En el fondo, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso sucediera._

 _-¿Sigues ahí? ¿Verdad que es una gran noticia?_

 _-Lo es. Felicitaciones._

 _-Te mantendré al tanto del embarazo. Quiero que estés aqui cuando el bebé nazca._

 _-De acuerdo. Debo colgar._

 _-Está bien. Descansa._

 _Kyouya terminó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre el buró. Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir de nuevo, pero en su mente solo resonaba "Haruhi tendrá un bebé". Aquel desconocido malestar seguía ahí. Era más fuerte aun que el día de la boda. El peso de la noticia fue suficiente para mantenerlo despierto el resto de la noche._

 **0/0/0/0/0**

 _A lo largo de aquellos meses, Kyouya sa había mantenido viajando constantemente. Algunas veces por cuestiones de trabajo pero la mayoría buscando mantener distancia con Tamaki y Haruhi. Le resultaba absurdo. Sabía que no había malas intenciones en su proceder, solo era el hecho de que no le agradaba lo que sentía estando junto a ellos, en medio de su amor y felicidad. No sabía como manejar eso._

 _Una tarde, Kyouya se encontraba en su habitación en un lujoso hotel de Berlín. Era fin de semana y no había reuniones que atender. Abrió su computadora personal y se enfrascó en el trabajo. Se encontraba enviando algunos correos electrónicos. Luego, su mirada se desvió hacia el ícono de Correos recibidos. Marcaba 25 de ellos no leídos. Todos los había enviado Tamaki._

 _En un impulso, Kyouya dio click y comenzó a revisar el apartado de "Asunto" en cada uno de esos correos. Los primeros, "No he sabido de ti", "Algunas novedades", "Te extrañamos" fueron eliminados sin ninguna consideración. A esos le siguieron "Primeras imágenes del bebé" y "Estás invitado a...". Finalmente, "¡Es una niña!" fue el único que considero que debía leer. Tamaki indicaba en el correo que había intentado llamarle en varias ocasiones pero su móvil permanecía apagado. También informaba del nacimiento de su hija. La pequeña Kotoko. Anexaba una fotografía de la recién nacida con su carita enrojecida y abultada. Había sido enviado hacía casi un mes._

 _Kyouya suspiró con pesadez antes de borrar aquel correo y hacer lo mismo con los siguientes._

 **0/0/0/0/0**

 _Luego de un día extenuante, Kyouya abandonaba el edificio sede de la Corporación Ootori en París. Se disponía a abordar su vehículo cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro._

 _-Un día voy a tener que sacarte a rastras de esa oficina. Trabajas demasiado.- dijo una voz bastante familiar._

 _-Alguien debe hacerlo._

 _-Ya que he venido hasta aquí, ¿qué te parece si vamos a beber un café para conversar?_

 _-Está bien. Vayamos.- accedió el joven Ootori sabiendo que aquel encuentro era inevitable._

 _Llegaron a un establecimiento cercano a la torre Eiffel. Tomaron asiento y ordenaron sus bebidas. Una vez que la camarera se alejó. Tamaki sonrió con tristeza a su amigo._

 _-Ha sido una larga temporada sin saber de ti. Comenzaba a preocuparme._

 _-¡Por favor! No soy un niño. Si algo me ocurriera, te enterarías enseguida._

 _-No es por eso. Empezaba a preguntarme qué pude haber hecho para que te alejaras de ese modo._

 _-Deja de pensar que ha sido por ti. Soy el presidente de una corporación y hay asuntos de los que debo encargarme._

 _-Sé tus razones y no tengo nada que reprocharte. Pero eres mi mejor amigo y sentí deseos de verte._

 _-Sabes que tu aprecio es correspondido. Lamento haberte preocupado._

 _-Está olvidado. ¿Sabes? Hay otro asunto por el que necesitaba verte. Verás, Kotoko cumplirá seis meses pronto. Haruhi y yo hemos pensado pedirte que seas padrino de nuestra hija._

 _Kyouya pareció perturbado por un instante._

 _-¿Ser su padrino? Tamaki, es un gran honor...pero no creo ser la persona indicada. Entiendo que es una labor de mucha responsabilidad y no estoy en condiciones de adquirir ese compromiso._

 _-No podría confiar en alguien mejor para cuidar de mi hija. Si yo llegara a partir, sé que tu cuidarías de ella como si fueses su padre._

 _-No soy nada paternal, ni siquiera soy bueno con los niños._

 _-Puede que no sea así, pero sé que en cuanto conozcas a Kotoko, la amarás casi tanto como yo._

 _-No estoy seguro, Tamaki._

 _-Hagamos un trato: irás a conocer a la niña en unos días. Si me equivoco, aceptaré tu negativa a ser su padrino sin ningun resentimiento. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Kyouya negó suavemente antes de suspirar resignado. Conociendo a aquel loco, sabía que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta._

 **0/0/0/0/0**

 _El auto del joven Ootori aparcó justo en la entrada de la casa. Descendió del vehículo y se aproximó a la entrada. Antes de que pudiese siquiera llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Tamaki._

 _-Bienvenido.- le saludó mientras le permitía el acceso. -¿Qué tal tu viaje?_

 _-Ha ido tranquilo. ¿Dónde están tu esposa e hija?_

 _-Haruhi ha salido a atender un asunto de trabajo. Kotoko y yo jugabamos en el jardín. Acompáñanos._

 _Tamaki guió a su invitado a la parte trasera de la casa, en donde se encontraba un amplio jardín con un pasto verde y muy suave. En un punto del lugar, la pequeña Kotoko permanecía sentada, totalmente maravillada con la sensación del pasto en sus diminutas manos. Se encontraba dando la espalda a los recién llegados, por lo que era imposible para Kyouya verle el rostro. Cuando los adultos salieron, el padre de la niña se adelantó hasta llegar a ella y la abrazó para levantarla._

 _-Alguien ha venido a visitarte, Kotoko. Saluda al tío Kyouya._

 _Entonces el heredero Ootori pudo verla. Unos grandes ojos castaños. Idénticos a los de su madre. Todo en la pequeña era como ella. Y esos ojitos lo miraban con una curiosidad e intensidad que causaron algo en su interior. Era como si no pudiese resistirse. Luego de un instante, Kotoko le dirigió una enorme sonrísa...y fue cuando Kyouya supo que estaba perdido._

 _-¿Quieres sostenerla?- preguntó Tamaki al notar que la bebé alzaba sus bracitos en dirección a él._

 _-De acuerdo.- accedió, un tanto confundido por lo que le ocurría._

 _Kotoko soltó una alegre risita en cuanto Kyouya la acercó a su pecho. La niñita comenzó a tocarle el rostro, casi como si lo estuviera inspeccionando. No había dejado de sonreír. Y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, para el joven Ootori era la criatura más adorable y dulce. Comenzaba a disfrutar el tenerla en sus brazos._

 _-Sabía que la amarías solo con verla.- soltó Tamaki, interrumpiendo el momento._

 _-¿A que te refieres?_

 _-Sabes de lo que hablo.- insistió el rubio, sonriendo con tristeza. -Sé que muchas veces he sido un poco idiota, sin embargo, no soy indiferente a tus sentimientos._

 _Kyouya lo escuchó sin dirigirle la mirada. Continuaba observando en silencio a la bebé. Hubo un periodo breve en el que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo._

 _-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?- preguntó el heredero Ootori._

 _-Con certeza, desde hace unos meses, cuando te alejaste. Aunque creo que debí haberlo sabido siempre. Lamento si te he herido..._

 _-No quiero tus disculpas. Tampoco es como si yo le hubiese hablado a ella de lo que sentía. Y aun si lo hubiese hecho, debía elegir a uno, y te eligió a ti. Deja de preocuparte, voy a estar bien._

 _Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Kotoko, al sentirse cómoda y protegida, se acurrucó en el pecho de Kyouya y se dispuso a dormir._

 _-¿Aceptarías...ser el padrino de mi hija?- inquirió Tamaki, luego de algunos minutos._

 _-Lo haré. Seré su padrino.- respondió Kyouya, acariciando con delicadeza el suave cabello de la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos._

 _Fin del flash back_

La mudanza se dio varios días después. El interior de la casa estallaba en bullicio y movimiento.

-Permíteme ayudarte con eso.- dijo Mori, levantando con facilidad una caja que Haruhi movía con serios esfuerzos.

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo ella con una sonrísa.

Kyouya, Hikaru y Kaoru hacían lo propio, desempacando y acomodando algunos muebles donde la joven les indicaba. Mitsukuni cuidaba de Kotoko y Tsuneo en el jardín.

-Honey debe estarlo pasando bien en el jardín con los chicos. Con gusto cambiaría de lugar con él.- se quejó Kaoru mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Apuesto a que no será tan divertido cuando Tsuneo necesite un cambio de pañal.- comentó Hikaru con cierta malicia.

-Cierto. Me encantaría verlo.

-Aunque seguramente Haruhi acudirá a su rescate.

Kyouya sonrió discretamente al escuchar las tonterías de aquellos dos. Aunque no fuera bueno admitiéndolo, la realidad era que muchas veces había extrañado estar con el grupo. Haber formado juntos el club de anfitriones era un preciado recuerdo para él. El joven Ootori se había distraído lo suficiente para no notar que Haruhi estaba muy cerca de él.

-Aquí tienes, Kyouya.- dijo la chica ofreciéndole un vaso con limonada fría.

-Gracias.

-Soy yo quien está agradecida, con todos ustedes. Gracias por su ayuda.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Cómo no ayudarte si está claro que nos necesitas?- dijo Hikaru desviando la mirada y fingiendo molestia.

-Con un "de nada" hubiese bastado, hermano.- replicó Kaoru, sonriendo por la infantil actitud de su gemelo. Siempre era así cuando se trataba de ella.

-Prepararé algo de comer. Pronto estará listo.- anunció Haruhi sin dejar de sonreír. Tener de nuevo a sus amigos le reconfortaba.

Cuando se alejó, el semblante de Hikaru se endureció debido a la impotencia. Kaoru lo miraba compartiendo su preocupación.

-Desearía poder hacer más por ella que solo mover estos muebles.- expresó el mayor de los Hitachiin.

-Haruhi está comenzando a superar esto. Si por ahora estar aquí es lo único que podemos hacer por ella, hagámoslo.- respondió Kyouya con su acostumbrada serenidad.

-Resulta tan fácil para ti.

-¿Y para quién lo ha sido? Todos perdimos un amigo, Hikaru. Ella también lo perdió. Al igual que a su esposo y al padre de sus hijos. Pero he decidido admirar su fortaleza en lugar de compadecerla. ¿Acaso está mal?

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era reservado y dueño de su control, Kyouya había dicho aquello con tal vehemencia, que Hikaru se vio obligado a bajar la mirada, avergonzado. El joven Ootori exhaló un suspiro y luego continuó con sus labores. Los gemelos le imitaron casi enseguida.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Ya había anochecido cuando Haruhi determinó que ella podría encargarse del resto del trabajo, que consistiría en desempacar el contenido de cajas pequeñas y asignarlas en su sitio. Agradeció de nuevo la ayuda de sus amigos y uno a uno los vio partir. Solo Kyouya se había quedado.

-¿Estás segura que no necesitas algo más?

-Lo estoy.- reiteró ella sonriendo con cansancio. -Debes ir a descansar.

-Estaré aquí pronto si necesitas algo.

-Por ahora solo debo tomar una ducha y estaré bien.

-¿Mamá?- interrumpió una adormilada voz infantil.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, Kotoko?

-Desperté y ya no pude dormir. ¿Puedes leerme una historia?

Haruhi sonrió condescendiente y miró a Kyouya con resignación.

-Creo que mi ducha puede esperar un poco más.

-Yo puedo encargarme de Kotoko mientras tomas un baño.

-¡No, no podría aceptarlo, Kyouya! Tu debes estar agotado también.

-Te aseguro que en cuanto la niña se duerma me marcharé a casa. Será mucho más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.- dijo la joven antes de tomar su rumbo.

Kyouya tomó la mano de la niña mientras la guiaba a la habitación que se le había asignado.

-¿Qué historia te gustaría escuchar?

-No lo sé. Papá había comenzado a leerme un libro nuevo...no lo continuamos.

-Lo leeré para ti, si es lo que quieres.

Kotoko tomó su lugar en la cama, haciendo un espacio para que Kyouya se sentara a su lado. La niña sacó un libro con empastado azul que escondía bajo sus almohadas.

-Este es, tío Kyouya.- le indicó la pequeña al momento de entregárselo.

-¿El Principito?

-Papá dijo que era una historia linda. ¿La leerás para mi?

-Lo haré si eso te hace feliz.

Justo cuando el joven Ootori estaba comenzando, el suave llanto de Tsuneo logró escucharse en la habitación.

-Iré a ver a tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré.-indicó él al levantarse para dirigirse a la habitación contigua.

Kyouya se acercó a la cuna y vio al bebé agitando sus bracitos. En cuanto Tsuneo lo vio, dejó de llorar. Abrazó al niño, acunándolo delicadamente en sus brazos y decidió regresar a la habitación de Kotoko. Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron al ver regresar a su tío. Él tomó de nuevo su lugar en la cama, procurando que Tsuneo se encontrara cómodo.

-De acuerdo. ¿En dónde me quedé?

-El piloto está perdido en el desierto.

-Bien, entonces vamos a continuar.

El heredero Ootori prosiguió la lectura ante la atenta mirada de dos pequeños niños. Luego de algunos minutos, la voz de Kyouya tranquilizó al bebé y volvió a quedarse dormido. Kotoko lo escuchaba con sus ojitos entrecerrados.

-Tienes una voz muy linda, tío Kyouya.- dijo la niña antes de bostezar.

-"No supe comprender nada entonces. Debí haberla juzgado por sus actos y no por sus palabras. Me perfumaba y me iluminaba. ¡Nunca debí de haber huido! Debí haber comprendido su ternura, detrás de sus pobres astucias. ¡Las flores son tan contradictorias! Pero yo era demasiado joven para saber amarla."

Kyouya apartó la vista del libro. Kotoko también se había quedado dormida acurrucándose contra él. Al ver limitado sus movimientos, el joven Ootori decidió esperar un momento antes de levantarse. Con su mano izquierda acariciaba la cabeza de la niña, con la derecha frotaba la espalda de Tsuneo, quien descansaba sobre su duro pecho. No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a cerrar los ojos.

-Lamento la tardanza, yo me encar...- Haruhi enmudeció ante la escena que encontró al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

Sus niños descansaban junto a Kyouya, quien seguramente estaba exhausto. Le pareció una imagen sumamente hermosa, tanto que le formó un ligero nudo en la garganta. No se atrevió a despertarlos. Ella tomó una manta y lo arropó junto con el bebé. Luego apagó la luz y entrecerró la puerta.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

¿Qué tal? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. No dejo de agradecer a quienes se toman la molestia de leer, así como a mutemuia (amiga, como podrás ver, los chicos del club tendrán apariciones breves como esta) y a Sofitkm (agradezco tu comentario) por sus reviews.

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Padre

**Capítulo 4 - Padre**

-Ya estoy aquí.- anunció Kyouya desde la entrada, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-¡Bienvenido! Pasa.- respondió Haruhi desde la cocina.

Kyouya llevaba entre sus manos una caja de cartón con la publicidad de una prestigiosa pastelería. La depositó sobre la mesa del comedor y luego caminó hacía la estancia, en donde Tsuneo jugaba confinado en un corral para bebés. Cuando el niño vio al joven Ootori, sonrió y agitó sus manitas, balbuseando alegremente. El mayor lo tomó en sus brazos y caminó con él hasta la cocina.

-He puesto el pastel sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, aunque no debiste molestarte. Yo hubiese podido recogerlo al salir de la oficina.

-Ya tienes suficiente preparando la sorpresa de cumpleaños. Además has tenido que pasar por Tsuneo a la guardería. Si puedo aligerar aunque sea un poco tus labores está bien para mí.

-Como si ser presidente de una Corporación no fuese labor suficiente.- dijo Haruhi, sonriendo de buena gana. -Es muy amable de tu parte que dediques un tiempo para mis hijos todos los días. Algunas veces me pregunto si no es algo problemático para ti.

-¿Por qué lo sería? Soy un adulto capaz de tomar decisiones y una de ellas es pasar tiempo con estos niños.

-Y estoy en verdad agradecida por eso. Aun más desde que que decidí regresar a trabajar. Es solo que no me gusta pensar que interrumpimos tu ritmo de vida.

-No es como si hubiese alguien esperándome en casa. Deja de preocuparte, Haruhi.

Haruhi continuó con lo que hacía, esforzándose por no hacer evidente el malestar que las últimas palabras de Kyouya le habían ocasionado. Era cierto que cuando lo conoció él no era alguien especialmente cercano a las personas y que más allá de las actividades del club no buscaba la compañía de otros, ni siquiera de su familia. Con el paso de los años, ella notó que el joven Ootori se volvía aun más solitario y antes de la muerte de Tamaki, su trabajo tenía toda su energía y atención.

-Me parece que Tsuneo quiere tomar su siesta ahora.- dijo Kyouya, interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos. -Lo llevaré a su habitación.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

El joven Ootori se alejó con el niño, quien emitía un profundo bostezo. Haruhi los observó marcharse. Aunque quería olvidarlo, no podía dejar de sentir esa desagradable sensación en su interior.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Haruhi se despojó del delantal en cuanto la comida estuvo lista y dispuesta sobre la mesa. Faltaba muy poco para que Kotoko regresara de la escuela. Apenas ĺe daría tiempo de mudarse de ropa. Subió las escaleras para dirigiese a su habitación. Antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, un suave murmullo proveniente de la habitación del bebé llamó su atención. Se acercó con cuidado. La puerta de la recámara estaba entreabierta lo suficiente para mirar al interior. Kyouya estaba de pie junto a la cuna, meciéndola lentamente.

-Sí, eres muy parecido a tu padre. Aunque tú pareces ser muy astuto...en cambio, él solía actuar como un bobo la mayor parte del tiempo.- los labios de Kyouya se curvaron en una amarga sonrísa. -Actuaba como un tonto...pero se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos. Siempre le gustó ver felices a otros...y lo echo de menos, ¿sabes?

Tsuneo lanzó algunos alegres balbuceos. Kyouya tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo acomodó sobre su hombro izquierdo para hacerlo dormir.

-Lo echo de menos...pero comienzo a olvidar esa sensación con tu compañía. Supongo que puede ser algo bueno.

Haruhi se alejó con sigilo y se dirigió a su habitación. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de Kyouya, porque él los mantenía tan lejos que era difícil siquiera notarlos. Aunque eso no significaba que no existiesen. No significaba que no hubiese llorado la pérdida. Él tambien lidiaba con la ausencia del único amigo que había tenido.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

La casa era un estallido de voces y risas infantiles. Kotoko y algunos amiguitos jugaban y corrían por la casa. La niña estaba evidentemente agradada con la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Haruhi observaba complacida desde uno de los sofás del recibidor. Kyouya y el bebé la acompañaban.

-Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír así.- admitió Haruhi.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado en los últimos meses. Puede ser complicado de sobrellevar para un niño.

Ella lo miró y sonrió con algo de tristeza al notar que evitaba nombrar aquellos "cambios", como si le resultara un reto mencionar la muerte de Tamaki.

-Mamá, ¿puedo abrir mis regalos ahora?- pidió Kotoko.

-Lo haremos en cuanto apagues las velitas.

-¡De acuerdo!

Kotoko tomó asiento en el comedor con el resto de los niños. Kyouya llevaba en brazos a Tsuneo y Haruhi encendía las velas del pastel. Luego de un descoordinado canto de Feliz cumpleaños, la pequeña sopló las velitas mientras pedía un deseo. Minutos después comenzó a abrir los regalos. Cuando se encontraba abriendo el último, Kyouya se acercó a Kotoko y le extendió una caja envuelta en un lindo papel rosa y con un moño blanco.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Gracias, tío Kyouya! ¿Puedo abrirlo ya?

-Por supuesto.

La niña se apresuró a quitar en envoltorio. Una vez que lo logró, abrió la caja y permaneció un momento mirando el contenido. Después, miró al joven Ootori con una sonrísa iluminada mientras abrazaba el muñeco del felpa que sacó del interior.

-¡Es el zorro del cuento! ¡Muchas gracias!

Kyouya asintió con satisfacción ante aquella alegría infantil. Kotoko tomó el muñeco y se echó a correr hacia donde sus amiguitos la esperaban.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Kotoko ya se encontraba acostada sobre su cama cuando Haruhi entró a la habitación. La niña sostenía el zorro de felpa por las patitas delanteras y lo movía de un lado a otro, simulando bailar. Su madre tomó asiento en un espacio libre mientras la arropaba para dormir.

-¿Te ha gustado tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

-¡Sí, mamá! ¡Gracias! Me he divertido mucho.

-Me alegro.

-Ha sido lindo que el tío Kyouya haya venido.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto?

-Sí.- respondió la niña, un tanto distrída por algunas ideas que acababan de llegar a su mente.

-Ahora descansa. Tienes escuela mañana.

-Mamá...¿puedo hablarte sobre mi deseo de cumpleaños?

-Puedes, si es que quieres hacerlo.

-Yo quiero mucho al tío Kyouya. No quiero que se vaya nunca. Por eso...mi deseo de cumpleaños fue...que el tío Kyouya esté con nosotros siempre. ¿Debí desear otra cosa?

-¿Por qué deberías? Amar a otra persona es algo muy noble y no debes avergonzarte de eso.

-Tengo miedo...de que el tío Kyouya tenga que irse como papá se fue.

Haruhi sonrió amargamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

-Que papá se haya marchado...fue algo desafortunado en verdad, pero confía en mí si te digo que tío Kyouya estará cuando lo necesites. No debes preocuparte.

-Está bien, mamá.- convino Kotoko antes de abrazar al zorro de peluche y cerrar sus ojos para dormir.

Haruhi permaneció un poco más en la habitación, observando como la niña iba quedándose dormida. Había un leve sentimiento de tristeza en su interior y por increíble que pareciera, no lo ocasionaba la nostalgia por el recuerdo de su esposo. Le conmovía su hija y su temor a la pérdida del hombre que le daba a su vida esa sensación de protección. Por otro lado, no había dejado de pensar en Kyouya y su duelo. Si lo analizaba un poco, sus hijos necesitaban a Kyouya tanto como él a ellos.

La joven se dispuso a abandonar la habitación no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a su pequeña. Ella ya dormía profundamente, aun con el muñeco en sus brazos. Haruhi sonrió con ternura. De alguna forma, el heredero Ootori le recordaba a aquel domesticado zorro de la historia.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Hacía ya un rato que viajaban en auto. Kyouya conducía; Kotoko miraba en silencio hacia la ventana de lado del copiloto. Luego, la niña se volvió hacia a el heredero Ootori.

-¿De verdad no vas a decirme hacia dónde vamos?

-Debes esperar. Es una sopresa.

-Pero ya has conducido casi mil horas y aun no llegamos.

Kyouya sonrió de buena gana por el comentario infantil.

-Valdrá la pena. Te lo aseguro.

Continuaron su trayecto. Kotoko decidió que esperaría con más paciencia. Podría conversar con el tío Kyouya mientras tanto.

-¿Por qué aún no tienes una esposa, tío Kyouya?

-¿Qué?- la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no te has casado aun?

-No es una de mis prioridades ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...porque no hay una mujer con la que me gustaría casarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo tiempo para conocer mujeres.

-¿Eso es porque pasas tiempo con nosotros?

-No. Paso tiempo con ustedes porque es lo que quiero hacer.

-Tío Mori tiene una esposa; tío Mitsukuni, tío Hikaru y tío Kaoru tienen novias. Deberías tener una novia también.

-Prefiero que no sea así por ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Tío Kyouya disfruta mucho lo que hace. Me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta ir a visitarte a ti y a Tsuneo por las tardes. Me gusta tanto que no necesito una novia. Además, si la tuviera ya no podría verte a diario, ¿estarías conforme con eso?

-No, creo que no me gustaría.

Kyouya sonrió triunfante al notar que Kotoko había regresado su vista hacia la ventana sin hacer más preguntas. Algunas veces, los cuestionamientos de los niños eran de lo más incómodo.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

-Kotoko, despierta. Tenemos que bajar.- indicó Kyouya mientras movía suavemente a la niña, quien se había quedado dormida en el camino.

-¿Llegamos?- preguntó la pequeña, frotándose los ojos.

-Aun no. Tenemos que abordar el ferry. Zarpará pronto.

La niña obedeció y salió del auto. Kyouya sacó las maletas y luego tomó a Kotoko de la mano para dirigirse a su destino. Ya había caído la noche y el puerto se iluminaba con brillantes luces. La pequeña miraba maravillada hacia todos lados. Luego de varios minutos se detuvieron en uno de los muelles. Un enorme y lujoso ferry era abordado por decenas de personas.

-¿Subiremos también?- preguntó Kotoko con asombro.

-Así es. Nos llevara a la sorpresa. Llegaremos por la mañana.

Una vez a bordo. Kyouya llevó a la niña al camarote que había reservado. Kotoko recorría y miraba todo sin dejar de sorprenderse. El joven Ootori enviaba a Haruhi un mensaje de texto para informarle que se encontraban bien.

-Nunca había subido a uno de estos.

-¿Y qué te parece?

-¡Es genial!

Kyouya sonrió satisfecho ante el entusiasmo de la chiquilla.

-Bien. Ahora ve a prepararte. Cenaremos y luego vas a dormir.

Kotoko obedeció. Tomó su maleta y se dirigió al vestidor dando pequeños saltos.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Durmieron el resto del trayecto. El viaje en ferry duró cerca de ocho horas. Llegaron poco antes del amanecer. Cuando descendieron, Kyouya agradeció que Kotoko continuara cansada y decidiera dormir un poco más, así podría sorprenderla cuando finalmente llegaran a su destino. El joven Ootori aun llevaba en brazos a la niña cuando llegaron a un lujoso hotel en la isla Mikurajima.

-Kotoko, hemos llegado.- le susurró con suavidad.

La pequeña despertó un tanto desorientada, mirando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Estamos en una isla. Podrás ver tu sorpresa muy pronto. Ve a prepararte.- le indicó Kyouya entregándole un paquete.

Kotoko miró el contenido sin terminar de comprender. Luego fue a mudarse de ropa. Una vez que estuvo lista, regresó a donde Kyouya la esperaba.

-¿Hemos venido a nadar? No necesito esto, ya sé hacerlo.- dijo la niña mientras tenía dificultades para asegurar su chaleco salvavidas.

-Creéme, lo necesitarás.- indicó el joven Ootori cuando se acercó a ayudarle con su equipo de seguridad. -Además, le prometí a tu madre que estarías segura.

Cuando Kyouya y Kotoko estuvieron preparados, él tomó la mano de la niña para guiarla. Pronto llegaron a un extremo del hotel que contaba con una picina enorme, con una ambientación natural. La pequeña ahogó un grito cuando vio la fauna en el agua.

-¡Son delfines! ¡Son delfines, tío Kyouya!

-Lo son.- respondió con una sonrísa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. -Siento haberme demorado...feliz cumpleaños.

Sin duda, nada en el mundo podría reemplazar la satisfacción que Kyouya experimentaba al ver la felicidad en el rostro de aquella niñita. Si algo le había enseñado la muerte de Tamaki era que no había garantías en la vida y que no volvería a abandonar a las personas que tanto le importaban.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Tsuneo comenzó a dar alegres pasitos una vez que su madre lo colocó sobre el suelo. Kotoko se despojó de su abrigo y lo colocó sobre el perchero mientras Haruhi cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Volvían a casa luego de un largo día.

-Kotoko, ¿por qué no llevas a tu hermanito a jugar? La cena estará lista pronto.

-Está bien, mamá.

La niña sujetó la mano de su pequeño hermano y lo guió hasta el recibidor. Lo colocó dentro del corral para bebés y le entregó algunos juguetes. Luego, Kotoko encendió la televisión y sintonizó un canal para pre-escolares. Era la hora del programa favorito de Tsuneo, quien comenzó a aplaudir de alegría. Ella sonrió al verlo y tomó asiento en el suelo, junto al bebé, mientras hacía sus tareas.

Tsuneo miraba los dibujos en la televisión con suma atención. En el programa, unas tiernas marionetas con forma de ositos representaban el esquema de una familia tradicional. Una voz femenina indicaba el rol de cada personaje. Una osita pequeña con un moño rosa sobre la cabeza era la hermana.

-¡Toto!- exclamó el niño, al reconocer en la marioneta a su hermana mayor.

Luego apareció la mamá oso, con un lindo delantal.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Tsuneo sonriendo y mirando en dirección a la cocina, donde Haruhi preparaba la cena.

Finalmente, apareció un oso de mayor tamaño, vestido con un traje azul y corbata roja. La voz femenina del programa lo presentó como "papá". Entonces el bebé pareció confundido. Miraba de un lado a otro, buscando a quien representaba esa función. Después de varios segundos dejo aquello de lado y volvió su vista al programa.

Cuando la emisión terminó, Kotoko apagó el televisor. Haruhi había anunciado que la cena ya se encontraba sobre la mesa, por lo que los niños acudieron a lavarse las manos. Cuando regresaron al comedor, Tsuneo fue colocado en una silla alta y la niña se sentó a su lado. El timbre de la entrada sonó antes de que la cena comenzara.

-Debe ser Kyouya.- indicó Haruhi mientras se dirigía a atender el llamado.

-Lamento la hora. Tenía que atender un asunto.- se disculpó el recién llegado en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

-No te preocupes. Vamos a cenar ahora, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-¡Por favor, Kyouya! Ni lo menciones. Nos dará mucho gusto que nos acompañes.

-Está bien. Te lo agradezco.

El joven Ootori caminó hasta el comedor para reunirse con los niños. Tomó asiento frente a Kotoko, quien le dirigió una cálida sonrísa.

-Hola, tío Kyouya.

-Hola.- respondió él. Luego su mirada viajó hasta Tsuneo. -¿Qué tal, hombrecito?

El niño no despegaba su vista del mayor. Lo observaba con seriedad, como si esperara encontrar algo. Haruhi se les unió con un servicio más para su invitado. Luego los cuatro comenzaron a comer. Tsuneo continuaba mirando a Kyouya. Él, al sentir la atención del pequeño, le devolvió la mirada con una discreta sonrísa.

-¡Papá!- explotó Tsuneo con una gran sonrísa. -¡Papá!

Kyouya estaba visiblemente contrariado. Haruhi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-No. No, amor. No es papá.- le indicó ella, con calma.

-¡Papá!- repitió el niño con convicción.

Kotoko tapó su boca tratando de reprimir su risa al ver la reacción de los adultos.

-Él es el tío Kyouya, pequeño.

-¡Papá, papá, papá!

Kyouya permaneció congelado, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Haruhi lo miró apenada.

-Lo siento mucho, Kyouya.- se disculpó ante sus vanos intentos de corregir al niño.

El joven Ootori negó suavemente para indicarle que no debía preocuparse. Lo cierto era que escuchar esa simple palabra de los labios de aquel pequeño habían producido una sensación desconocida en su interior. No podría admitirlo frente a Haruhi, pero cuando Tsuneo lo llamó "papá" por primera vez, Kyouya se sintió el hombre más orgulloso en todo el mundo.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Kotoko y Tsuneo corrieron tomados de la mano ante la atenta mirada de Kyouya y Haruhi. Era un domingo por la tarde y habían decidido llevar a los niños al parque. Ambos adultos tomaron asiento sobre una banca junto a un árbol.

-Gracias, Kyouya.- dijo ella, dirigiéndole una sonrísa.

-No me agradezcas. Lamento no haber podido estar en el cumpleaños de Tsuneo.

-Quizás haya estado un poco decepcionado al principio, pero entendió que el viaje que hiciste era muy importante.

-En verdad quería estar ahí. La situación se complicó un poco.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. Estoy segura de que hubieras hecho cualquier cosa a tu alcance para asistir. Habrá otros cumpleaños.

-Lo sé. Aunque aquella fue la única ocasión en la que Tsuneo habrá cumplido tres años.

-¡Papá, papá, mira!- gritó el niño para llamar la atención de Kyouya antes de deslizarse por el tobogán.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Haruhi, el pequeño continuaba llamando "papá" al heredero Ootori. Ninguna explicación había sido suficiente para complacerlo. Luego de varios meses se habían dado por vencidos y decidieron no corregirlo más. Personalmente, a Kyouya no le resultaba desagradable que Tsuneo le llamara de ese modo.

Los niños se dirigieron entonces a los columpios. Kotoko empujaba a Tsuneo para que pudiera balancearse. El chiquillo reía alegremente. Haruhi y Kyouya los miraban en silencio.

-¿Qué tal las cosas mientras estuve lejos?- preguntó él, luego de algunos minutos.

-Han ido bien. El señor Yuzuru y Anne Sophie se quedaron por unos días. Regresaron a Francia la semana pasada. Me pidieron que te enviara sus saludos.

-Aun me cuesta creer que ya hayan pasado tres años.

-Ellos parecen estarlo superando. Anne Sophie se sintió cómoda con Tsuneo.

-Es bueno escucharlo.

-En cuanto a los niños, todo va en orden. Kotoko continúa teniendo las notas más altas de su clase. Y Tsuneo...bueno, él te echó mucho de menos.

-¿Y...qué hay sobre tí?

-No hay nada interesante conmigo. Sólo el trabajo y los chicos, ya sabes...- dijo Haruhi, sonriendo mientras le restaba importancia a sus asuntos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que haces no me interesa? También me gustaría escuchar lo que Haruhi tiene que decir.

Ella se sonrojó, sorpresivamente. Sin que pudiese encontrar una explicación, el evidente interes de Kyouya le halagaba. Iba a responder al cuestionamiento, sin embargo, un adolorido grito los interrumpió. Al mirar al frente, encontraron a Tsuneo desplomado sobre el suelo mientras Kotoko intentaba ponerlo de pie. Haruhi y Kyouya corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Tsuneo se ha soltado del columpio cuando lo empujaba!- explicaba angustiada Kotoko.

Kyouya giró a Tsuneo para inspeccionarlo. Al hacerlo, vio que la frente del niño sangraba profusamente. De inmediato, Kyouya lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como era capaz.

-¡Debemos llevarlo a un hospital!- le indicó a Haruhi antes de comenzar a correr. Ella intentó seguir su paso, llevando a Kotoko de la mano.

El joven Ootori recordaba que había un hospital a algunas calles de ahí. Se dirigió a ese sitio sin dudarlo.

-¡Papá...me duele!- dijo Tsuneo en medio de su llanto.

-¡Resiste! Llegaremos pronto.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, Kyouya llegó al pequeño hospital, entrando estrepitosamente. Un médico se acercó a ellos al verlos entrar.

-¡Está sangrando! ¡Ayúdelo!

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó el hombre mientras colocaba al niño en una camilla para examinarlo.

-Cayó desde un columpio.

-¿Usted es el padre del niño?

-Lo...lo soy.- respondió Kyouya después de dudarlo un momento.

-De acuerdo. Necesitamos examinarlo a fondo. Haga el favor de llenar el formulario mientras tanto.- indicó el hombre antes de llevarse al niño tras unas enormes puertas. Haruhi llegó al hospital apenas momentos después de que se llevaran a su hijo.

-Van a examinarlo.- le explicó Kyouya al verla llegar.

La joven madre no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Él se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos. Ella se aferró a ese abrazo tanto como fue capaz.

-Estará bien. Te prometo que estará bien.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

-Es increíble lo resistentes que pueden llegar a ser los niños. No deben preocuparse, estas cosas ocurren todo el tiempo.- explicó el doctor en cuanto el niño estuvo listo para abandonar el hospital. Apenas unas horas más tarde.

Tsuneo había corrido a los brazos de Kyouya. Él lo sostenía mientras el niño comía una paleta de caramelo que el hombre de la bata blanca le había obsequiado por su buen comportamiento. Tres puntadas habían bastado para cerrar la herida.

-¿Significa que no es algo delicado?- preguntó Haruhi.

-Hicimos los estudios correspondientes. No hay ningún daño más alla de la herida en la frente. Puede estar tranquila. Les recomiendo ir a casa a descansar.

-Se lo agradecemos.- agregó Kyouya haciendo una leve reverencia.

Inmediatamente dejaron el hospital y Kyouya los llevó a casa. Tsuneo se durmió antes de llegar.

-Lo llevaré a su habitación.- le indicó a Haruhi antes de dirigirse a la planta superior con el pequeño en sus brazos.

Haruhi cerró la puerta con pesadez. Kotoko permanecía junto a ella.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá. No he cuidado a mi hermano como se debe.

-Fue un accidente. No debes sentirte mal por ello. Seguramente también estabas muy preocupada.- le respondió Haruhi, acariciándole las mejillas. -Ve a dormir. Mañana debes ir al colegio.

-Lo haré. Buenas noches, mamá.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.

Kotoko fue directo a su habitación. Haruhi entró a la cocina y preparó té. Minutos más tarde, Kyouya bajó las escaleras. Caminó hacia la cocina al encontrarla ahí.

-Parece agotado. Dormirá profundamente hasta mañana.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres acompañarme a beber té?

Él asintió y se aproximó a ella para recibir la taza que le ofrecía. Haruhi pudo entonces notar una mancha de sangre en la camisa del heredero Ootori.

-Nunca dejas de ayudarme, Kyouya. Jamás podré devolverte ni un poco de todo lo que haces por nosotros.

-No espero que lo hagas. No es como si me debieras algo. Solo quiero cuidar de los niños.

 _"Y de ti"_ quizo ser capaz de agregar.

-De nuevo, gracias.

Kyouya se limitó a asentir. Ambos continuaron bebiendo té. Cuando terminó el contenido de su taza, el joven Ootori se despidió y salió de la casa. Estaba a punto de subir a su auto. Entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió y una pequeña figura salió a su encuentro.

-Deberías estar dormida, Kotoko.

-No podía dormir. Además, hay algo que quisiera darte.

Entonces, Kotoko le extendió a Kyouya un pequeño paquete envuelto en un suave papel azul. Él la miró extrañado.

-Puedes abrirlo, tío Kyouya.

El heredero Ootori obedeció. Cuando se deshizo de la envoltura, encontró un portaretrato fabricado con palitos de madera pintados de azul y con detalles brillantes. Había una fotografía reciente de Kotoko y Tsuneo. Ambos niños mostraban enormes sonrísas.

-Lo he hecho en la escuela. Es mi proyecto para la clase de artes. Es por el día del padre.

El rostro de Kyouya se endureció brevemente.

-Te lo agradezco...pero sabes que no debo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero regalártelo.

-A tu madre no le gustará...

-Ella está de acuerdo. Me esforcé mucho para tener una nota alta en artes, me parece que mi proyecto es lindo y no quiero ponerlo frente al altar de papá. Creo...creo que eso pondría un poco triste a mamá. Y...me gustaría que lo tuvieras tú. Al igual que Tsuneo, yo...yo también te quiero como si fueras mi papá.

Kyouya sonrió con satisfacción y acarició la cabeza de la niña, quien le devolvió el gesto, complacida.

-Te prometo que lo cuidaré. Ahora debes entrar a casa.

Kotoko obedeció y volvió la interior. El joven Ootori subió al vehículo y permaneció un momento en silencio. Volvió su mirada al objeto que tenía en sus manos. Deseaba haberle podido decir a la pequeña que para él, ellos también eran sus hijos... y que su madre era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

¿Qué tal? Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Quise plasmar esa faceta de Kyouya tomando el papel de un padre comprometido, muy a su estilo. Ojala lo haya logrado y les agrade.

Agradezco de nuevo a quienes leen y han agregado este fic a favoritos. También a Sofitkm (amiga, Hikaru ha mostrado sus sentimientos hacia Haruhi en el manga, en mi fic ya ha pasado tanto tiempo de aquello que es más bien un amor platónico), a mutemuia (gracias por continuar apoyando esta historia, ojalá te guste el capítulo), a Cheshire 2313 (espero que te disfrutes este capítulo), a cristianrey1980 (gracias, saludos también para ti) y a sariahendrick (gracias por tu comentario, ojalá te guste el capítulo) por sus reviews.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Entrar a su corazón

**Capítulo 5 - Entrar a su corazón**

-¡Mira este, papá! Lo hice ayer.- dijo Tsuneo, acercando tanto como pudo una hoja de papel con un dibujo plasmado a la webcam de la computadora personal de Haruhi. -Son Finn y Jake, de _Hora de Aventura_.

-Sí, lo veo.- respondió Kyouya sonriendo tranquilamente. En lo personal, detestaba ese horrible show de televisión que era el favorito del pequeño, sin embargo, disfrutaba mucho de su entusiasmo.

-¿Qué tal Norteamérica, tío Kyouya?- preguntó Kotoko, quien acompañaba a su hermano pequeño en la videollamada.

-Hace frío. Hay nieve por todas partes.

-¡Wow! ¡Debe ser grandioso! ¿Nos llevarás algún día?- cuestionó maravillado el niño.

-Es posible. Habrá que esperar a las próximas vacaciones.

-¿Cuando volverás?- inquirió Kotoko.

-Aun debo quedarme unos días más. Quizá...- un repentino ataque de tos interrumpió al heredero Ootori, quien desapareció de su vista en la pantalla por algunos segundos.

-¿Estás bien, tío Kyouya?

-Estoy...estoy bien. Sólo pesqué un resfriado.

-Debes descansar entonces. Te dejaremos para que vayas a la cama.- declaró la chiquilla, con una amable sonrísa.

-Envíale mis saludos a tu madre, por favor.

-Lo haré en cuanto ella llegue. Lo hará de un momento a otro. No te preocupes.

-Bien. Los veré en unos días. Cuídense mientras tanto.

-Cuídate, por favor, tío Kyouya.

-Cuídate, papá. ¡Te queremos!- agregó Tsuneo, con una enorme sonrísa.

-Y yo a ustedes.

Luego, la pantalla se oscureció, indicando que la llamada había terminado.

-¿Papá va a estar bien, hermana?- preguntó el niño. Se notaba visiblemente angustiado.

-Estará bien. Sólo es un resfriado.- le indicó Kotoko, forzando una sonrísa. En realidad, ella también se encontraba preocupada por Kyouya.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Haruhi esperaba fuera de un lujoso apartamento, ubicado en una torre habitacional en Tokio. Miraba su reloj de tanto en tanto. No podía ocultar que se encontraba algo ansiosa. Algunos minutos más tarde, uno de los ascensores emitió un ligero sonido mientras las puertas se abrían. La joven sonrió ligeramente e hizo una reverencia.

-Le agradezco que haya venido, señor Tachibana.

-No podía ignorar su llamada. ¿En que puedo ayudarle, señora Suou?

-Estoy enterada de que Kyouya regresó ayer de su viaje. Mis hijos han hablado con él por teléfono y no lo notaron muy bien. Decidí venir a visitarlo, como puede ver, pero no abre la puerta ni contesta mis llamadas. Estoy algo...preocupada y pensé que quizás usted pudiera ayudarme.

Los labios de aquel hombre se curvaron en una media sonrísa.

-Así es. El señor Ootori me entregó una copia de las llaves de su departamento hace años, para cualquier emergencia.- le indicó mientras sacaba dicho objeto de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Luego introdujo una llave en el picaporte y la abrió con un ligero chasquido.

Tachibana colocó el juego de llaves en una de las manos de una desprevenida Haruhi. Inmediatamente se dirigió de vuelta al ascensor.

-Cuide muy bien de él, por favor.- le dijo a modo de despedida.

Haruhi lo miró partir, un tanto confundida. En cuanto el ascensor cerró sus puertas, ella se adentró al apartamento y cerró el portal trás de sí. El interior se encontraba oscuro aunque aun era de día. Apenas algo de luz se filtraba por las persianas. La joven se tomó la libertad de correrlas para iluminar la estancia. Luego se dirigió a las habitaciones. Golpeó con suavidad la primera puerta. Al no recibir una respuesta, ella la abrió lentamente.

-¿Kyouya?- susurró.

Sobre la cama, una figura envuelta en mantas emitía pesadas respiraciones. Haruhi entró a la habitación y encendió la luz. Entonces pudo verlo con claridad. El heredero Ootori se encontraba acostado, con un edredón cubriéndolo casi por completo. Ella se acercó a la cama.

-Kyouya, ¿te sientes bien?

Él no contestó. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y respiraba con dificultad mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Haruhi le tocó la frente.

-¡Cielos, Kyouya! ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

De inmediato, ella se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un recipiente y lo colocó debajo del grifo para llenarlo con agua fría. Luego fue al armario y sacó algunas toallas pequeñas. También preparó un poco de té con manzanilla y canela. Regresó al dormitorio de Kyouya y lo descubrió para colocarle paños húmedos sobre la frente y el cuello. Él abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-Haruhi...¿de verdad...estás aquí?

-Sí, estoy aquí. Calma.

-Los niños...-

-Mi padre cuida de ellos ahora. No te preocupes.

-Hace frío.- replicó Kyouya intentando cubrirse de nuevo.

-Espera.- le ordenó Haruhi. -Bebe esto. Te sentirás mejor.- le indicó mientras acercaba a sus labios la taza con el humeante té, haciendo que él se incorporara un poco.

Kyouya bebió casi todo el contenido de la taza. Luego volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos. Su respiración continuaba siendo pesada. La joven le cambió los paños húmedos. Colocó uno sobre la frente de él; otro lo frotó contra el cuello y el pecho masculino, desabotonando algunos botones de la camisa en el proceso. En medio de su delirio, el heredero Ootori sujetó suavemente la mano con la que Haruhi frotaba su cuerpo. Los dedos de Kyouya acariciaban con delicadeza la piel de ella, provocando que se ruborizara.

-No es una mentira.- dijo él, esforzándose en sonreír y sin dejar de acariciarla.

Haruhi le devolvió la sonrísa sin comprender aquellas palabras. Posiblemente él estaría delirando a causa de la fiebre. Ella continuó colocándole las compresas frías.

-No merezco...que seas buena conmigo.- susurró Kyouya.

-Eres un buen hombre y un gran amigo. No veo por qué no lo merezcas. Estás enfermo y necesitas que cuiden de tí..

-No lo soy. No he cambiado...incluso ahora, soy de lo peor.

-¡Vamos! No digas esas cosas.

-No soy desinteresado. Como en todo, hago méritos buscando un beneficio.

-¿Y qué interes puedes tener en ayudar a una viuda y amar a un par de niños?- preguntó ella, siguiéndole el juego mientras sonreía con ternura.

-Yo los quiero...los adoro...más que a nada en el mundo. Y...a Haruhi..-

Ella pareció confundida por aquellas palabras. Esperó a que Kyouya agregara algo más. Luego de un momento, se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado dormido. Haruhi le tocó la frente. La fiebre comenzaba a ceder. Ella tomó asiento sobre la cama para vigilar el sueño del heredero Ootori. Mientras lo observaba dormir, la joven no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciarle el rostro. Le tocó dulcemente una de las mejillas y de ahí subió a su frente. Tomó entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón de cabello, el cual deslizó hacia atrás, acariciando entonces su cabeza. Kyouya parecía no incomodarse. Dormía con una tranquilidad envidiable.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Haruhi tomó el termómetro digital en cuanto lanzó un par de pitidos.

-¡Qué bien! Ya no tienes fiebre.

Kyouya frunció el ceño mientras comía un plato con sopa caliente que ella le había preparado.

-Te he dicho que ya me siento mejor. Deberías ir a casa.

-Me iré en cuanto me asegure que estarás bien.

-No estás tratando con un niño. Puedo cuidarme solo. Los chicos deben estar esperándote.

-Ellos se encuentran bien, ya te lo dije. -Haruhi tomó su bolso y sacó una tarjeta del interior. -Te han enviado esto.- le dijo entregándole el papel.

Kyouya la recibió y se dispuso a leer el contenido. Tsuneo había hecho un dibujo en el que se apreciaban cuatro personas. Eran ellos. Kotoko había dibujado algunas flores. Una infantil caligrafía indicaba un colorido "Recupérate pronto. Te amamos." Él no pudo más que sonreír.

-Tsuneo es muy hábil dibujando. Seguramente será un gran artista.

-Es posible. Su profesora del jardín de niños dice que es brillante.

-Me alegra saber que disfrute ir. Aún recuerdo el primer día.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- rió Haruhi. -Todavía me apena haber tenido que pedir tu ayuda para sacarlo de su habitación.

-Todo por aquella tonta historia de Hikaru y Kaoru. Sólo esos cretinos pudieron hacerle creer a un pequeño niño que el edificio estaba lleno de pasajes secretos donde podría perderse.

-Lo sé.- convino ella. -Sentí deseos de estrangularlos en cuanto me enteré.

Ambos rieron de buena gana ante aquellos recuerdos. Luego, Haruhi miró a Kyouya con una sonrísa triste.

-Has estado presente en muchos momentos importantes. Mis hijos no lo olvidarán. Por eso, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No vuelvas a pasar por esto solo. No quieras llevar todo el peso por tu cuenta. Pudo ser peor si no me hubieses permitido ayudarte. Promete...que me dejarás cuidar de ti si hace falta...por favor.

Kyouya la había observado mientras le decía aquello. La suplica en la mirada de Haruhi le provocó un vuelco en el corazón. Ella en verdad se había preocupado por él.

-De acuerdo. Lo prometo.

Haruhi sonrió radiante. Kyouya se limitó a seguir comiendo su sopa en silencio. Lo cierto era, que verla sonreír de esa manera provocaba que se acelerara su corazón.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Era un soleado día de primavera. Un enorme jardín con verde pasto estaba dispuesto ya para una recepción. Un altar estaba coronado con un arco plagado de flores en color rosa y blanco. Dos largas hileras de sillas fueron colocadas enfrente. Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

-¡Vaya! Es un lindo lugar.- dijo Haruhi viendo todo a su alrededor. Kyouya solo era capaz de mirarla con aquel elegante vestido azul que enmarcaba su figura.

-Va a ser una boda muy hermosa.- comentó Kotoko, quien caminaba junto a su madre. Resultaba increíble ver lo mucho que había crecido.

-¿Cuando comeremos pastel?- preguntó Tsuneo, tratando de desanudar la incómoda corbata que llevaba puesta.

-Después de la comida.- le respondió Kyouya, ayudándole a soltar un poco el nudo y arreglándole el traje de gala.

-¿Me veo como tú, papá?- cuestionó el niño.

-Por supuesto. Luces muy bien.

Tsuneo sonrió complacido y orgulloso por la aprobación de Kyouya, luego se adelantó para alcanzar a su madre y hermana. El heredero Ootori paseó la mirada de un lado a otro y pronto encontró a Mitsukuni y Mori. Se dirigió a ellos casi de inmediato. Honey sostenía un plato con una gran rebanada de pastel. Con la mano derecha sujetaba un tenedor, el cual se movía de forma errática entre sus dedos. Evidentemente, estaba temblando.

-Déjalo ya, Mitsukuni.- sugirió Mori mientras intentaba apartar el pastel de las manos del rubio.

-¡No puedo, Takashi! ¡Lo necesito!

-Felicitaciones, Mitsukuni.- interrumpió Kyouya.

-¡Gracias! ¡Estoy...muy nervioso en realidad!

-Tómalo con calma.- aconsejó Mori con su típica serenidad.

Kyouya se alejó de ellos sonriendo con algo de burla. Sin duda no querría estar cerca si a Honey le daba una crisis de ansiedad.

Hikaru y Kaoru habían llegado también. Los acompañaban sus respectivas novias, así como su padre y su hermana Ageha. De inmediato, los gemelos buscaron la atención del pequeño Tsuneo. Kyouya los miraba desde su sitio a lo lejos. Los hermanos reían y parloteaban mientras se dirigían al niño.

-No lo creo. ¡Es una mentira!- respondió Tsuneo frunciendo en ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo es!- replicó Hikaru, fingiendo indignación.

-He visto a mamá hacerlo en las mañanas. La leche con chocolate no se obtiene si le das una barra a una vaca antes de ordeñarla. Tampoco les creo que hayan ido a la luna a conseguir queso.

-Deberían aceptar de una vez que es un chico listo.- atajó Kyouya. -Ya no hay manera de que puedan tomarle el pelo.

-¡Es verdad!- admitió Kaoru, sonriendo con resignación. -Es demasiado astuto para ser un niño de cinco años. No es ni la mitad de ingenuo de lo que era su padre.

-Mi señor solía creer todo lo que le decíamos, aun cuando sonara demasiado absurdo.- agregó Hikaru.

Aquellas palabras provocaron curiosidad en Tsuneo.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, déjense de boberías. Vengan acá.- ordenó Ageha antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar seguida por sus hermanos.

Kyouya y el niño se quedaron solos.

-Papá, él...era tu mejor amigo, ¿cierto?

-¿Hablas de Tamaki?

Tsuneo se limitó a asentir.

-Tu padre fue el mejor amigo que he tenido.

-Era un buen tipo, ¿no es verdad?

-Lo era. Se ganaba el afecto de las personas con mucha facilidad.

-Algunas veces...creo que me hubiera gustado conocerlo...pero..-

-¿Pero?

-Ya sé que...en realidad no eres mi papá. Mi verdadero papá se fue al cielo antes de que naciera y nunca pude conocerlo. Veo su foto en un altar todas las mañanas...pero eso no es lo que yo quiero. Tú siempre estás con nosotros, nos cuidas...y eso para mí te hace mi papá. Y no quiero que sea diferente.

-¿Crees que tendrías que dejar de quererme si quisieras a tu verdadero padre?

El pequeño asintió, cabizbajo. Los labios de Kyouya se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente. Aunque Tsuneo fuese un chico inteligente, no dejaba de tener la inocencia propia de su edad.

-No tiene que ser así. Aunque Tamaki no esté aquí, puedes tenerlo. Cada vez que alguien hable sobre él, guarda ese momento y hazlo tuyo. Permítete conocerlo a través de todos los que tenemos gratos recuerdos a su lado. Atesora eso. Porque gracias a ese buen hombre tú estás aquí. Yo me quedaré a tu lado sin importar nada más. Como un amigo, como un compañero y...si aun lo quieres, como un padre.

Tsuneo se aferró a la cintura de Kyouya en un abrazo. Él frotó con suavidad la espalda del niño.

-No quiero que dejes de ser mi papá. ¡Te quiero!

-Y yo te quiero a tí.

El sonido de la marcha nupcial inundó el ambiente. La novia estaba entrando.

-La boda va a comenzar. Anda, busquemos a Kotoko y a tu madre.

-Vamos.- accedió el niño, tomando la mano de Kyouya.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

-¿Saldrás con el tío Kyouya?

-¿Tú y papá tendrán una cita?

-¡No es una cita!- respondió Haruhi con una breve carcajada. -Los chicos y yo le hemos preparado una pequeña fiesta por su cumpleaños. Yo lo llevaré. Es todo.

-¡Oh!- expresaron los niños casi al unísono, visiblemente decepcionados.

Kotoko y Tsuneo se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Luego se sonrieron.

-¿Sabes, mamá? Aun cuando no sea una cita, debes lucir preciosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Más linda de lo que eres!- apoyó el niño.

-¿Por qué no usas tu largo vestido blanco?

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es muy bonito, mamá!- volvió a secundar Tsuneo

-¿El vestido blanco? No creo que sea adecuado para la ocasión.- objetó Haruhi.

-¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Usa el vestido!

-¡Póntelo, mamá! Dí que sí.

La joven sonrió ante la insistencia y el buen ánimo de sus hijos. Pronto se dio por vencida.

-De acuerdo. Usaré el vestido.- accedió

Haruhi se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Los niños se sentaron afuera para esperar su salida. Luego de varios minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a la joven.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó mientras agitaba el vestido por uno de los costados. Usaba también unos zapatos altos del mismo color.

-¡Luces preciosa, mamá!

-¡Eres la mamá más linda en todo el mundo!

-Bien. Entonces supongo que ya estoy lista.

-Aun no.- objetó Kotoko. -Dejarás que me encargue de tu cabello.

La jovencita empujó suavemente a su madre hasta su propia habitación hasta sentarla frente a un pequeño tocador. Luego comenzó a cepillarle el cabello mientras preparaba algunos instrumentos. Kotoko parecía muy concentrada mientras se entregaba a la labor. Tsuneo miraba con atención. Haruhi esbozó una ligera sonrísa al pensar que su hija había heredado de su padre el sentido de la estética.

Kotoko comenzó alisando el cabello de Haruhi, luego tomó los mechones de los costados y los unió haciendo una pequeña coleta que caía con el resto del cabello en la nuca. Sólo un ligero mechon caía sobre la frente de su madre, el cual sometió a un rizador. Cuando determinó que estaba lista, la niña la miró con detenimiento y luego sonrió con satisfacción, dando así su aprobación.

-¡Ahora sí estás lista!

-¡Hermana, lo hiciste muy bien!

-Te lo agradezco, cariño. Ahora debo darme prisa.- dijo Haruhi.

El timbre de la puerta hizo un llamado. Tsuneo se apresuró a atender. Ryouji acababa de llegar para hacerse cargo de los niños.

-Mamá irá a una cita, abuelo.- comentó el niño en un susurro en cuanto saludó a Ranka.

-Lo sé.- le respondió en voz baja.

-Gracias por venir, papá.- le dijo Haruhi mientras se acercaba a darle la bienvenida.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero sí que han hecho un buen trabajo estos niños! ¡Luces muy bien!- expresó Ranka con exagerada alegría al verla.

Casi de inmediato, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Esta vez fue Haruhi quien atendería el llamado.

-Seguramente es Kyouya.

En efecto, el heredero Ootori estaba detrás de la puerta. Él tuvo que contener su asombro al verla. La mirada de Kyouya no pudo evitar recorrerla de arriba a abajo. Ese vestido tenía un escote ligero, se ceñía a su cintura permitiendo ver con claridad sus formas. Era increíble ver lo que dos embarazos habían hecho de ella. También estaban aquellos delgados tirantes que dejaban al descubierto la suave y blanca piel de sus hombros.

-¡Bienvenido! Pasa, por favor. Nos iremos enseguida.- le indicó ella al recibirlo.

-Gracias.- respondió el heredero Ootori, sin salir del todo de aquel trance.

Cuando ella dio media vuelta, Kyouya tuvo que pasar saliva al notar que el vestido dejaba su espalda completamente al descubierto.

-¡Papá!- gritóTsuneo mientras se aproximaba corriendo a sus brazos.

Kyouya lo recibió, cargándolo con cierta dificultad.

-¡Vaya que eres enorme! Pronto ya no podré levantarte.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!- lo felicitó el niño mientras le entregaba una tarjeta.

Cuando él la abrió, vio un simpático dibujo infantil donde se apreciaba al mismo Kyouya junto a algunos superhéroes como Batman, Superman y el Hombre Araña, que eran la nueva afición del pequeño. El heredero Ootori sonrió complacido.

-Gracias. Me ha gustado mucho.

-¡Tío Kyouya!- saludó Kotoko acercándose a ellos. -¡Feliz cumpleaños!- agregó mientras le daba un cálido abrazo que él correspondió de buena gana.

-Ya podemos irnos.- anunció Haruhi. -Niños, su abuelo tendrá la cena lista pronto. Sean buenos con él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá.- convinieron ambos jovencitos.

-Bien. ¡Los adoro!- agregó depositando un beso en la mejilla de sus hijos.

Kotoko y Tsuneo los acompañaron hasta la salida. Vieron cómo Kyouya abría la puerta del coche para su madre y le ayudaba a entrar. Luego él tomaba su lugar dentro del vehículo. Cuando el auto encendió sus luces y comenzó a ir en reversa, los niños agitaron sus manos en señal de despedida.

-¡Diviértanse!- gritaron los chiquillos.

Cuando el coche desapareció de su vista, Tsuneo y su hermana compartieron una mirada y sonrieron. Su idea parecía haber funcionado como esperaban.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Luego de conducir unos minutos en silencio, Kyouya carraspeó un poco antes de poder hablar.

-No tenía idea de que la reunión exigía mayor...formalidad. De ser así, hubiese elegido algo más de mi guardarropa.

El heredero Ootori vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca ligeramente arremangada.

-¡Oh, no! Luces muy bien así. Esto ha sido idea de los niños.- admitió, un poco apenada.

Los labios de Kyouya se curvaron ligeramente. Aun sin pretenderlo, Kotoko y Tsuneo podían ser casi tan malévolos como Hikaru y Kaoru. Ver a Haruhi vestida de ese modo había logrado ponerlo bastante nervioso. No dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría acariciar aquella suave piel. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Por cierto, he leído el diario esta mañana. La celebración que preparó tu familia sí que fue un gran evento.

-Sólo ha sido una formalidad en realidad.- respondió Kyouya tratando de no hacer evidente su fastidio. Su padre había aprovechado el festejo para presentarle tantas mujeres como fue posible. - Como sea, la situación con mi familia es...algo tensa por ahora.

-Lo siento. No tenía idea. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- preguntó Haruhi con genuina preocupación, colocando una mano sobre el antebrazo del heredero Ootori, causándole un ligero cosquilleo.

-No. No quiero que te preocupes. Lo resolveré.- concluyó Kyouya sonriendo con cansancio. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

Ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, un silencio cómplice, pacífico. Continuaron así el resto del camino.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

El viaje les había llevado un par de horas. Haruhi miró por la ventana maravillada. El monte Fuji estaba lo suficientemente cerca que se podía apreciar con total claridad.

-Es un lugar muy bello.

-Este sitio cuenta con una agradable zona turística. Aunque solo he pasado tiempo aquí muy pocas ocasiones.

La familia Hitachiin había comprado un yate que mantenían en uno de los muelles del lago Shoji. Hikaru y Kaoru habían ofrecido de buena gana la embarcación para hacer la reunión. Sería algo bastante íntimo. Solo los antiguos miembros del club de anfitriones y sus parejas. Cuando Haruhi y Kyouya llegaron ya todos se encontraban presentes.

A Mori le acompañaba Chiharu, su esposa. Era una chica amable y nada tímida, con una sonrísa bastante agradable. Él era por lo menos una década mayor, sin embargo, aquello no había sido un obstáculo para su relación. Llevaban casados casi siete años y tenían una niña pequeña, Matsuri. Mitsukuni llevaba a su esposa, la joven con la que apenas unos meses antes había contraído matrimonio. En su vientre florecía ya un evidente embarazo. Su nombre era Umi.

Por su parte, la acompañante de Hikaru era su novia Shiori. Su relación había durado ya poco más de dos años y comenzó luego de un periodo de soltería del mayor de los gemelos. Aquella muchacha no provenía de una familia adinerada. Él la había conocido durante una pasarela en la que se exhibía una colección de los hermanos Hitachiin. Ella era modelo. Hikaru había quedado cautivado desde que sus miradas se habían cruzado. Haruhi recordaba con una sonrísa la tarde en la que su amigo le había dicho, con el rostro completamentente sonrojado, " _Creo que me he enamorado de una plebeya_."

Kaoru no tenía compañía. Su novia, Yumiko, se encontraba en Alemania cursando su último semestre en la carrera de medicina. A pesar de eso, él se encontraba de bastante buen ánimo. Ambos parecían manejar bien la relación a distancia.

Todos ellos le daban a Kyouya una cálida bienvenida con sus sinceras felicitaciones. Como era de esperarse, los gemelos y Mitsukuni habían comenzado con las bromas y el alboroto. Aunque habían pasado ya varios años, el heredero Ootori aun era capaz de sentirse cómodo con aquello. Resultaba sencillo para sus antiguos amigos crear un ambiente ameno y agradable.

Las horas comenzaban a correr entre alegres charlas. Se habían hecho varios brindis a la salud del festejado. Kyouya apenas bebía de su copa vino, hacía girar el contenido en todo alrededor del recipiente. Su mirada se posaba discretamente sobre Haruhi de tanto en tanto. La veía mientras conversaba con Chiharu y Umi, al parecer acerca de sus experiencias con el embarazo. La miraba reir reservadamente ante algunos comentarios.

Mori se acercó al joven Ootori hasta quedar a una prudente distancia.

-¿Cuando piensas decírselo?- preguntó Takashi en voz baja, lo suficiente para que él lo escuchara.

-¿A qué te refieres?- replicó Kyouya, sin inmutarse.

-A Haruhi. A tus sentimientos por ella.

Kyouya negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con amargura.

-Puedes pretender que no sucede nada, pero en el fondo sabrías que no es así.- expresó Mori, serenamente.

-No creo que necesite escucharlo.

-¿Por qué has tomado tú esa decisión? Ella debería ser capaz de decidir si debe o no corresponder a lo que sientes.

-No veo necesidad de complicarle más las cosas.

-Ya han pasado más de seis años. Haruhi parece lista para continuar.

-Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo.

-Sólo...no la hagas esperar demasiado. La vida se va poco a poco...y ella también necesita ser amada.

Entonces Takashi se alejó, dejando al heredero Ootori sumido en sus confusos pensamientos.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

La celebración y el buen ánimo continuó mientras las horas transcurrían. La noche se iluminaba con luces lejanas provenientes de la zona hotelera al otro lado del lago. El viento otoñal soplaba con tranquilidad, refrescando el ambiente. Las aguas se mecían suavemente. Kyouya permanecía inclinado contra la baranda, en una de las orillas de la embarcación, con la mirada a lo lejos, enfrascado por completo en sus pensamientos.

Haruhi se acercó al heredero Ootori, quedando a su lado, tan cerca que casi podían tocarse.

-Es un lindo lugar, ¿no es así?- dijo ella.

-Lo es. Se respira tranquilidad.

-El lago luce hermoso con todas esas luces reflejándose sobre sus aguas.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la orilla?

Haruhi pareció desconcertada un momento, luego sonrió.

-Sí, me encantaría.

Kyouya y Haruhi bajaron del yate dejando atrás el sonido de risas y animadas charlas. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de la salida de ambos. Cruzaron el muelle y se dirigieron a la parte baja cercana al agua. Comenzaron a alejarse de la embarcación poco a poco. Haruhi no dejaba de sonreír mientras el fresco viento les soplaba sobre el rostro. Él la miraba en silencio, solo contemplando su belleza, viendo como la brisa ondeaba su cabello y su vestido.

La joven continuó caminando. Kyouya se detuvo un instante, provocando que se formara algo de distancia entre ambos. Haruhi se volvió para mirarlo y le sonrió con dulzura, provocando que su corazón se agitara. Cuando ella estaba por avanzar, un paso en falso le hizo perder el equilibrio. El heredero Ootori se apresuró hasta ella para intentar detener su caída. La sostuvo del brazo derecho, sin embargo, la fuerza con la que ella se desplomaba terminó por arrastrarlos a los dos.

Kyouya había caído sobre Haruhi, siendo apenas capaz de sostener parte de su peso. Las piernas de él acabaron a ambos lados de la cintura femenina. La mano del heredero Ootori aun sostenía el antebrazo de ella. Sus rostros se encontraban uno frente al otro, a muy poca distancia. Era una pocisión muy comprometedora...y bastante familiar.

Las miradas se encontraron, perdiéndose una con la otra. Sus agitados alientos comenzaban a mezclarse. Los labios de Kyouya se acercaban a ella, haciendo que sus latidos se agitaran. Las mejillas de Haruhi estaban completamente enrojecidas. Antes de que los labios de ambos se rozaran, la cordura pareció llegar a él. Kyouya detuvo su avance y su rostro mostró un evidente sufrimiento. Él cerró los ojos y dejó que su frente bajara hasta posarse sobre el hombro derecho de ella, confundiéndola.

-¿Kyouya?- le llamó Haruhi, sin salir de su desconcierto.

Él no se movió. Su rostro continuaba hundido en la piel femenina, aspirando su aroma.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- insistió ella.

-Déjame estar así...solo un poco más...por favor.-pidió Kyouya. Su voz había sido casi un ruego.

Haruhi pudo percibir el dolor en su voz, sintiéndose conmovida. Levantó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre la nuca de Kyouya, acariciando su cabello con suavidad. Ninguno de los dos hizo el mínimo intento por levantarse. A lo lejos, Mori y Mitsukuni veían lo ocurrido.

-Parece que al final, no ha sido capaz de decírselo.- dijo el rubio antes de que ambos dieran media vuelta para darles algo de privacidad.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

¿Qué tal? Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si es así, no duden en hacer llegar sus comentarios. Serán bien recibidos. En fin, agradezco mucho a quienes leen, especialmente a Sofitkm (espero que te guste el capítulo) y a mutemuia (gracias otra vez, disfruta el capítulo nuevo) por sus reviews que llegan lealmente capítulo a capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Contra todo pronóstico

**Capítulo 6 - Contra todo pronóstico**

-Bienvenido, señor.- saludó una comitiva de empleados en cuanto Kyouya cruzó las puertas de la mansión Ootori, despojándose de su abrigo negro.

Él asintió como respuesta, avanzando en medio de reverencias.

-¡Vaya! Había comenzado a olvidar que tenía un tercer hijo varón.- dijo una elegante mujer mientras bajaba la larga escalera hacía el salón de recepción.

-¡Por favor, madre! ¡Hoy no! He estado ocupado.- rogó Kyouya con una sonrísa cansada, una vez que hizo su reverencia.

-Al menos esta vez has tenido la decencia de acompañarnos a la cena de Navidad.

-Kyouya.- llamó la grave voz de Yoshio desde el piso superior. -Necesito hablarte. Acompáñame un momento.

El heredero Ootori apretó discretamente la mandíbula. Había esperado que su padre no notara su presencia sino hasta que llegara el resto de la familia.

-Con tu permiso, madre.- se excusó el joven antes de pasar a su lado para comenzar a subir por la escalera.

Tomó el camino que había recorrido ya tantas veces, hacia el despacho de su padre. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Cuando Kyouya entró, Yoshio lo esperaba de pie frente a su escritorio, vertiendo un poco de vino en el interior de una copa. El mayor levantó la botella, indicando una invitación a su hijo.

-Te lo agradezco, padre, pero no me apetece.- respondió él, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Toma asiento, Kyouya.- le indicó, haciendo lo mismo.

El heredero Ootori obedeció, completamente tenso. Sabía con desagradable certeza cuál era el asunto del que Yoshio quería hablarle. Esperó a que su padre diera un ligero sorbo a su bebida. Permanecía en silencio, esperando las palabras que no tenía deseos de escuchar.

-Kyouya, hay un viejo amigo, un antiguo socio, de hecho, que vendrá a visitarnos pronto. Matsuo Yamada, seguro lo recuerdas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Su hija acaba de terminar sus estudios y tomará el lugar de su padre a la cabeza del negocio familiar. Es bastante menor que tú pero está muy interesada en conocerte.

-No es necesario, padre, por favor...

Yoshio miró a su hijo con severidad.

-Kyouya, cuando decidí nombrarte heredero del legado de nuestra familia, tomé como adecuado que te concentraras en tu labor...-

-Y lo he hecho aún mejor de lo que esperabas..-interrumpió el joven, siendo frenado en su argumento por un ademán de su progenitor.

-Permite que continúe. Me pareció bien que pusieras toda tu energía en tu cargo como Presidente, pero considero que ya es momento de que te concentres en otras prioridades.

-Me encargaré yo mismo de eso, padre. Por lo pronto, no quiero más citas.

-Dime que esto no tiene que ver con esa mujer, con la viuda de Suou.

Kyouya no fue capaz de responder. Su padre lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Escúchame.- indicó Yoshio ante el silencio de su hijo. -Durante años te he dejado hacer tu voluntad sin cuestionar nada. Sabía que le brindabas cuanto podías a esa familia y asumí que era porque sentías responsabilidad por la muerte de tu amigo Tamaki. Pero ese asunto me ha parecido de lo más extraño desde que comenzaste a rechazar citas.

-¿Qué hay de extraño en querer ser dueño de mi vida, padre? Te sugeriría dejar de hacer suposiciones absurdas.

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme? Te creí más astuto.- dijo el patriarca Ootori, sonriendo con malicia.

La mirada de Kyouya se endureció.

-De acuerdo. Seré claro, padre. No quiero que interfieras. Lo que ocurre con ese asunto me concierne únicamente a mí.

-¡Vaya insolencia!- soltó Yoshio con burla. -¿Cuando adquiriste el valor para enfrentarme así?

-Sabes que siempre he tenido un profundo respeto por tí, padre. Sin embargo, jamás dudaré en hacer frente a quien se atreva a dañarlos a ellos. Sea quien sea...-

-No tienes ninguna oportunidad con esa mujer, lo sabes. Eres mi hijo y veo la necesidad de velar por tus intereses.

-Y agradezco que lo hagas pero ya no soy un niño. Puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta.

-¡Por favor, Kyouya! ¡Despierta y deja de perder el tiempo! No te haces más joven. Tienes treinta y seis años. Es hora de poner los pies sobre la tierra. Conocer a una mujer joven y de tu linaje con quien puedas formar una familia, tener hijos. Hijos que lleven tu misma sangre y tu apellido.

Kyouya continuaba escuchando con fastidio. Deseaba hacerlo callar, hacer que su padre detuviera aquellas estúpidas palabras. La mandíbula comenzaba a dolerle debido al esfuerzo que hacía por contenerse. Como si sus súplicas hubiesen sido atendidas, unos suaves golpeteos sobre la puerta interrumpieron a Yoshio.

-Lamento importunarlos, padre.-dijo Fuyumi, una vez abierto el portal. -He venido a avisarles que ya estamos todos en casa. Servirán la cena pronto. Madre te espera en el recibidor.

El patriarca Ootori se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar para salir del despacho.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho.- le dijo a su hijo mientras pasaba a su lado.

Fuyumi hizo una reverencia y dejó que su padre se alejara. Cuando lo perdió de vista en el pasillo, su joven hermano ya cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kyouya?- le preguntó, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Gracias, hermana.- le respondió, mirándola con tristeza.

Ella le acarició una mejilla con suavidad. Él correspondió sosteniendo su mano. No podía dejar de pensar que, en medio de esa gran familia, solo su hermana era capaz de comprenderlo.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Los miembros de la familia Ootori comenzaban a tomar su lugar en el gran comedor. Yoshio se sentó en la silla principal, su esposa a la izquierda y Yuuichi a la derecha. La esposa y los hijos del primogénito le continuaban por ese mismo extremo. Akito se sentó junto a su madre, seguido por su compañera y su respectiva descendencia. Fuyumi tenía su asiento reservado justo a un lado de la hija menor de Yuuichi, su esposo a su lado, sus hijos frente a ellos. Finalmente, a Kyouya se le había asignado el otro extremo, frente a frente con su padre. Los asientos a cada lado del menor de los Ootori se encontraban vacíos, sin embargo, había servicios y cubiertos colocados sobre los manteles. Kyouya le lanzó una mirada fría a su padre. No iba a caer en aquella provocación.

Poco después comenzaron la cena. El ruido de los cubiertos era lo único que inundaba el lugar.

-Yuuichi, he escuchado que Daisuke está considerando dedicarse a la medicina, al igual que tú.- mencionó Yoshio haciendo referencia a su nieto mayor.

-Bueno...sí, está considerando la posibilidad. Aún está evaluando sus opciones.

-De cualquier modo, debes estar muy orgulloso del muchacho por querer seguir tus pasos.

-La profesión de mi padre me inspira una profunda admiración, además, resulta conveniente debido a los negocios de nuestra familia.- respondió el hijo mayor de Yuuichi.

Yoshio asintió en señal de aprobación, luego su mirada se dirigió a Fuyumi.

-¿Y qué me dices tú? Sé que Hajime ganó una competencia de robótica este año y que Rei es una alumna destacada en ballet.

-Así es, padre.- contestó ella, con una sonrísa nerviosa. El patriarca Ootori no había mostrado mayor interés en aquellos acontecimientos con anterioridad.

-Y Akito, Sakiko ya ha recibido varias ofertas de universidades de mucho prestigio, aún cuando apenas ha comenzado la preparatoria, ¿no es así?

-Es verdad, padre.

La mayoría de los presentes en la mesa se mostraban desconcertados al no comprender la repentina conversación de Yoshio. Kyouya, en cambio, sabía que las palabras de su padre estaban cargadas de intención. Él joven le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

-¿Hay algo que tú tengas que decir, Kyouya?- le retó su padre.

El menor de los Ootori miró a todos en la mesa, a su familia, luego sonrió con calma.

-Me alegra enterarme de estas novedades. Es bueno saber que todos hacen su mayor esfuerzo. Hermanos, hermana, me permito felicitarlos por su desempeño como padres. Comprendo en verdad la responsabilidad y el compromiso que conlleva. La felicidad y el éxito de sus hijos serán el fruto de esa dedicación.

-¿Qué puedes comprender tú, muchacho? Ni siquiera tienes hijos.- espetó Yoshio.

-¡Padre, por favor!- intervino Fuyumi.

-¿Qué hace padre a un hombre? ¿El simple hecho de preñar a una mujer? ¡Cualquier imbécil puede hacerlo!

-¡Basta, Kyouya!- reprendió su madre.

-Si esa es tu respuesta, entonces tienes razón: no sé lo que es ser un padre. A mi me basta con el hecho de saber que hay dos niños que me esperan cada día y me ofrecen su cariño sin condición alguna. Me basta con saber que estoy con ellos cuando me necesitan.

-Puedes pretender que eres un padre para esos niños, pero la madre no te ama. Entonces, en realidad no tienes nada.

Kyouya depositó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Comenzó a avanzar con tranquilidad hasta la salida.

-Me retiro. Felices fiestas a todos.

-¡Kyouya, espera!- trató de detenerlo Fuyumi.

-¡Deja que se vaya!- ordenó Yoshio, frustrando el intento de su hija de levantarse de su asiento.

El silencio general les permitió escuchar el momento en el que la puerta principal se cerraba. En la gran mesa del comedor de los Ootori sólo podía sentirse tensión.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Kyouya comenzó a conducir sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad. Las calles estaban muy poco habitadas. Los faros y las luces conmemorativas iluminaban la noche. Sin embargo, no era capaz de admirar la belleza de su entorno. Las palabras de Yoshio resonaban en su mente, como un eco terrible " _ella no te ama_ " " _no tienes nada_ ".

Había creído aquello durante mucho tiempo, incluso después de la muerte de Tamaki. Sabía que llevaba un hueco muy grande en su corazón pero ya no estaba ahí. Eso lo sabía muy bien porque su despertar cada día era distinto. Esperaba esos momentos en los que las voces infantiles llegaban del otro lado de un auricular, cuando esos dos pares de brazos pequeños se aferraban a él. Cuando escuchaba que lo llamaban " _papá_ ". Cuando esa suave voz femenina lo recibía con aquel cálido " _Bienvenido_ ". Ellos habían sanado la enorme herida de su alma.

El vehículo del heredero Ootori se detuvo frente a una luz roja. Delante de él, sobre el cruce peatonal, un hombre caminaba con las manos llenas de bolsas y paquetes. Dos jovencitos, una niña y un niño, de edades cercanas a Kotoko y Tsuneo, lo instaban a aumentar su velocidad, empujándolo suavemente mientras brincoteaban a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos, vamos, papá! ¡Hay que llegar a casa pronto!

-¡De prisa, papá! ¡Mamá nos espera en casa!

Un vehemente deseo inundó el interior de Kyouya. Una fuerte añoranza. Casa...quería ir a casa. En cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde, él condujo hasta un parque que se encontraba a solo un par de avenidas. Aparcó el auto y descendió, quedando solo a pocos centrímetros de distancia. Sacó su móvil y se dispusó a hacer una llamada.

-¿Diga?- respondió una voz familiar, del otro lado de la línea.

-Haruhi.- se limitó a responder el joven Ootori.

-¡Kyouya, qué gusto!- un alegre alboroto interrumpió la comunicación por breves instantes. -Disculpa, Mori y los demás se encuentran de visita. Dime, ¿ya ha terminado tu reunión familiar?

-Supongo.

No hizo falta que él dijera nada más. No fueron necesarias más palabras, más detalles. Haruhi y Kyouya habían alcanzado un nivel de comunión del cual ni siquiera ellos eran concientes. Ella sabía que el heredero Ootori no se encontraba bien del todo.

-¿Por qué no te das prisa y vienes a casa?- le pidió, sonriendo con ternura aún cuando él no podía verla.

-Sí...de acuerdo.

Entonces la llamada terminó. Kyouya guardó el aparato en uno de los bolsos de su abrigo y subió a su auto. Con sus pensamientos y su corazón un poco más en calma, se dirigió al hogar de Haruhi.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

En cuanto el heredero Ootori apagó el motor del vehículo, la puerta de entrada a la casa se abrió. Haruhi se dirigió al exterior, envolviéndose a sí misma con sus brazos a causa del frío invernal. Kyouya descendió del auto y cerró con un ligero portazo. La joven se acercó a él, con una dulce sonrísa en sus labios, y sin que lo esperara siquiera, lo estrechó en sus brazos. Aun en medio de su desconcierto, aceptó aquel cálido abrazo y se aferró a ella.

-Bienvenido. Estás en casa.

-Sí...en casa.- respondió Kyouya, haciendo más intenso su agarre, aspirando el suave perfume de la piel de Haruhi.

-A los niños les dará mucha alegría tenerte aquí. ¡Anda! Entremos. Hace frío.

Entonces pasaron al interior. Ella cerró la puerta trás de sí. Desde la cocina llegaban sonidos de risa y animadas conversaciones. En el jardín trasero, Kotoko, Tsuneo y Matsuri jugaban con pequeñas luces de bengala. Hikaru y Kaoru hacían los preparativos para lanzar fuegos pirotécnicos de mayor intensidad.

-¡Oigan, es Kyouya! ¡Está aquí!- anunció Honey con alegría una vez que logró verlo entrar junto a Haruhi.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- se precipitó Tsuneo, desde el exterior, lanzándose directamente a los brazos de Kyouya. -¡Has venido, papá!

-No había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

-¡Tío Kyouya!- le saludó Kotoko, abrazándolo también.

-Vayamos al jardín, papá. Tío Hikaru y tío Kaoru lanzarán fuegos artificiales.

Entonces comenzó el espéctaculo. El cielo se iluminaba con alegres colores. Mori alzó a Matsuri sobre sus hombros y con otra mano sujetó la de Chiharu. Shiori frotaba la espalda de Hikaru de un modo cariñoso mientras él miraba maravillado al firmamento. Kaoru y Yumiko se abrazaban uno al otro. Mitsukuni rodeaba a Umi por la espalda, colocando ambas manos sobre su enorme barriga. Kyouya y Haruhi permanecían muy cerca. Él sostenía la mano de Tsuneo, quien tenía toda su atención el la pirotécnia. Haruhi posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Kotoko.

Hubo un breve momento, Kyouya y Haruhi compartieron una mirada. Se permitieron perderse en las pupilas del otro. Ella sonrió, ligeramente ruborizada. Él extendió la mano que mantenía libre y la enlazó con la de la joven, quien pareció confundida por un instante. Sin embargo, enseguida afianzó el contacto, regalándole una sonrísa. Permanecieron tomados de la mano hasta que los fuegos artificiales terminaron.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Ya había pasado la medianoche. Los adultos se disponían a tomar té en el recibidor. Los niños aún jugaban en el jardín. Haruhi preparaba lo necesario en una bandeja. Kyouya se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Ninguno había dicho nada aún, compartían un cómodo silencio mientras preparaban el té. Durante algunos instantes, la vista de Haruhi se desvió a la ventana que comunicaba con el jardín trasero. Pudo ver cómo Tsuneo jugaba a perseguir a su hermana y a Matsuri. La pequeña hija de Mori se dejaba atrapar por el niño con demasiada facilidad, abrazándose a él entre alegres carcajadas. Resultaba evidente darse cuenta que Tsuneo le agradaba demasiado.

Haruhi soltó una ligera carcajada. Kyouya desvió su vista para descubrir lo que causaba su hilaridad. Sonrió también.

-Son lindos, ¿no te parece?

-Lo son.

-¿Alguna vez...lo has pensado?

-¿El qué?

-Casarte...tener hijos.

Kyouya la miró con tal intensidad, que Haruhi sintió un leve cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo. Él lo supo entonces: era el momento. Podía correr aquel riesgo...necesitaba hacerlo. Sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, tomó una respiración profunda.

-No. No he podido pensarlo, en realidad.

-Ya veo.- respondió Haruhi, un tanto apenada por sentirse como toda una entrometida.

-No me entiendes. La razón por la que esa idea no ha cruzado por mi cabeza...es porque la mujer de la que estoy enamorado tiene dos hermosos niños a los que quiero como si fuesen míos.

Ella palideció. Lo había escuchado con total claridad. La mirada de Kyouya no vaciló cuando decidió aproximarse más a Haruhi.

-Finalmente, he tenido el valor para decírtelo. Estoy enamorado de ti.

-Yo...- la joven se había quedado sin palabras.

El heredero Ootori continuaba acercándose, acorralando a Haruhi contra la barra. Ella pasó saliva con dificultad al caer en la cuenta de que la mano derecha de Kyouya se acercaba a su mejilla. Él se detuvo antes de poder tocarla.

-Aunque muero de ganas por hacerlo, jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras. Espero que eso quede muy claro.

-Kyouya...yo..- los labios de la joven temblaban ligeramente, como si se tratara de una adolescente en su primera cita. Él no pudo más que sonreír.

-Tus labios siempre me han parecido lindos. Muchas veces he soñado con poder besarlos.- dijo mientras su rostro se acercaba al de ella.

Fueron segundos de tensión. El avance de Kyouya era tan lento que Haruhi creyó que se le iría la vida antes de que la besara. Al final, él se detuvo, quedando a una distancia tan corta que sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Una vez más, voy a detenerme. Como te dije, no haré algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo...pero si quieres esto, sólo debes hacérmelo saber.

Haruhi gimió en voz muy baja, completamente azorada. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, cerró los ojos y comenzó a acortar la distancia que los separaba. Entonces los labios de ambos se unieron por primera vez. El beso era suave, pausado, profundo. Las respiraciones se agitaban a cada segundo.

-¿Acaso necesitan ayuda con el té?

Mitsukuni había entrado a la cocina sin previo aviso, siendo testigo de aquel naciente romance. Haruhi se separó de Kyouya, empujándolo con suavidad. Honey se ruborizó al saberse inoportuno.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No he visto nada!

El rubio volvió con el resto de los amigos. De inmediato y cual si fuera una casualidad, todos decidieron retirarse alegando estar cansados o tener otros compromisos por la mañana. En cuestión de minutos, Haruhi, Kyouya y los niños los miraron partir.

Tsuneo bostezó sonoramente.

-Quisiera abrir mis regalos de navidad ahora, mamá.

-No, ahora no. Lo harás por la mañana. Es momento de ir a dormir.

-¿Te quedarás, tío Kyouya?- preguntó Kotoko con voz soñolienta.

-Sólo unos minutos. Me gustaría charlar un poco con su madre.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, mamá, tío Kyouya. Tsuneo, vámonos.

-Está bien, hermana. Hasta mañana, mamá, papá.

-Descansen.- indicó Kuouya.

Cuando los niños desaparecieron de su vista, Haruhi se volvió hacia el heredero Ootori, completamente consternada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con nosotros? ¿Qué..?- no pudo continuar. Se acariciaba los labios con evidente culpabilidad.

-Te hablé de lo que siento. Nos besamos. No es como si hubiesemos cometido un delito.

-¿Hace cuanto que tú..?

-¿Hace cuanto que siento esto? ¿Tiene alguna importancia?

-La tiene para mí.

-Confórmate con saber que Tamaki estaba enterado de ello. Saca tus conclusiones.

Haruhi mordió su labio inferior. Si aquello era cierto, entonces eran bastantes años. Si comenzaba a pensarlo, entonces muchas cosas del pasado tenían mayor sentido. Aquello no hizo sino aumentar su complejo de culpa.

-Entonces...todos estos años, ha sido eso. Toda la ayuda, el velar por mis hijos...-

-No confundas las cosas. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Mis sentimientos por ti son honestos, sin embargo, no fueron mi motivación. Sería hipócrita no admitir que a lo largo de este tiempo he deseado poder ser algo más que un amigo para tí pero no busqué apoyarte para cambiar tu sentir hacia mí. No se pueden moldear los sentimientos de otros a nuestra voluntad o capricho. Si no eras capaz de corresponderme yo no guardaría resentimientos. Quedarme a tu lado estos años, es una decisión de la que nunca voy a arrepentirme. Porque si tú y los niños estaban bien era satisfactorio para mí.

-¿Qué esperas de mí?

-Parece que debo reiterarlo. No tomaré nada que tu no quieras ofrecer.

-¿Y...si te rechazara?

-Nada cambiaría. Seguiría cuidando de tí y de los niños, a menos que tú no lo desees.

-¿Por qué, Kyouya?

El le sonrió, condescendiente.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas oír? ¿Quieres que huya al saberme humillado y rechazado? Discúlpame, pero no comparto esa forma de pensar.

-Debería ser incómodo y desagradable estar con alguien que no aprecie tus sentimientos.

-Estoy habituado a esa sensación. Ni siquiera deberías preocuparte.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aún cuando luchó por evitarlo, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Él suspiró frustrado.

-Lo siento. Lo siento, Kyouya.

-Te suplico que no sientas pena por mí. Atentas contra mi orgullo.- le dijo, sonriendo de lado.

-Es que...todo este tiempo...Debí darme cuenta.

-Deja de lamentar el pasado. Ya no hay nada que cambiar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Kyouya sonrió, resignado. Buscó su abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Mi presencia no parece ayudarte mucho ahora. Me voy a casa. Mis cartas ya se encuentran sobre la mesa. Lo que suceda desde ahora será tú decisión. Sólo ten en cuenta que seguiré aquí, pase lo que pase.

Una profunda desesperación inundó a Haruhi. Sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió hasta él, aferrándose a su espalda. Kyouya detuvo su paso.

-Me encuentro terriblemente confundida.

Él se giró para mirarla. La joven hundió su rostro en el duro pecho masculino.

-Lamento si te he abrumado. Necesitaba decírtelo.

-Tengo mucho miedo.

-No tienes nada que temer conmigo.

-No es por tí...es todo lo demás.

-Permíteme entonces...cuidar de tí. ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

-Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Nuevamente unieron sus labios. Esta vez en plena conciencia de sus actos. Había desenfreno en aquella caricia. Ansiedad de sentirse uno al otro.

-Haruhi...quizás...debamos detenernos. Te deseo demasiado.

-¿Me deseas?

-Tanto que apenas puedo respirar pero no quiero que te sientas obligada.

Ella se sonrojó visiblemente ante lo que aquello implicaba. Habían sido más de seis años desde la última vez. Seis años en los que no había sido otra cosa que una madre velando por el bienestar de sus hijos. Apenas recordaba las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Podemos ir lento. No hay ninguna prisa.- reiteró él.

Sin embargo, ella no compartía aquella opinión. Los besos de Kyouya habían logrado despertarla de su letargo.

-Lo quiero. Quiero que me ames, Kyouya.

El heredero Ootori pareció desconcertado un segundo. Haruhi lo estrechó en sus brazos y luego besó la base de su cuello, haciendo que su piel se erizara mientras emitía un gemido bajo. Entonces decidieron ir a la habitación de ella. Esa noche, finalmente harían el amor.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

¿Qué tal? Dos capítulos en tan corto tiempo sí que es novedad para mí. Pero sucede que este fic es corto y no podré prolongarlo sino un par de capítulos más. En fin, ¿qué tal el avance que ha tenido nuestra parejita? En realidad, estuve muy tentada a describir con lujo de detalles su momento de amor...pero no quise parecer tan pervertida. Aunque, si es del gusto de mis lectores, puedo colocarlo como un flash back en la siguiente entrega. Solo es cuestión de que me lo comenten para hacer lo pertinente. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Agradezco de nueva cuenta a quienes leen y han agregado esta historia a favoritos o alertas. Agradecimientos especiales a mutemuia (ahora sí podrás ser testigo de la presión que has mencionado) y a Sofitkm (disfruta mucho el capíulo de hoy) por sus reviews.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Abriendo heridas

**Capítulo 7 - Abriendo heridas**

¿Qué tal? Esta vez he colocado mis notas antes de iniciar el capítulo por una sencilla razón: tiene CONTENIDO ADULTO.

Realmente lo considero muy ligero a lo que acostumbro pero quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que lo encuentren de su agrado. Y unicamente me resta anunciar que el siguiente capítulo es el último. De verdad me gustaría recibir sus impresiones acerca de esta historia.

En fin, agradezco mucho a quienes leen y a mutemuia (gracias de verdad por tu apoyo capítulo a capítulo), a Cheshire 2313 (me alegra que el fic logre esas emociones en ti, gracias) y a cristianrey1980 (servida, ojala lo disfrutes y gracias por el apoyo).

Nos leemos pronto

 **0/0/0/0/0**

A pesar de ser una noche de invierno, hacía calor en la habitación. Mucho calor.

-¡Aaah! ¡Por Dios, Kyouya! Si continuas...voy a morir.

El aludido levantó la cabeza, que hace apenas un segundo se encontraba entre las piernas de Haruhi. Luego subió hasta encontrarse de frente con el rostro de ella. La besó apasionadamente, haciéndole saborear su propia esencia.

-¿Quieres parar?- preguntó el heredero Ootori, aún muy cerca de sus labios.

-¡No! Solo dame un minuto. Necesito respirar.

¿Quien no lo necesitaría con alguien como Kyouya? Cuando le mencionó que le daría toda una noche de placer, no creyó que fuera...tan literal. Habían hecho el amor ya tres veces y aún no le daba oportunidad para reponerse. Él no lucía agotado. Aquello no era para nada a lo que estaba habituada.

Mientras Haruhi luchaba por recuperar el aliento, Kyouya llenaba su cuello con besos cortos que le erizaban la piel. Sus manos habían viajado hasta sus senos, acariciándolos de manera delicada. Ella había comenzado a gemir otra vez. Entonces decidió participar también en las caricias. Los largos dedos femeninos recorrían la parte posterior del cuello del joven Ootori, arañándolo suavemente, haciéndolo gruñir. Ella había descubierto con agrado que aquella zona de su anatomía era sumamente sensible.

Kyouya buscó su boca y atrapó sus labios con desesperación, amortiguando sus suspiros de placer. Él la mantenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama, haciéndole notar su dureza, frotándose contra su suave y femenina piel. A Haruhi no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que él estuviera excitado de nuevo.

-Creo...que no podré soportar más.- dijo el joven Ootori, sintiendo ese particular cosquilleo a lo largo de su miembro que le indicaba que pronto terminaría.

Entonces Haruhi se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos, obligándolo a recostarse un poco. Ella lo colocó por completo de espaldas sobre la cama, poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho y abdomen, disfrutando sentirlo tan sólido. Para la joven fue una agradable sorpresa el hecho de saber que Kyouya se procuraba a pesar de estar siempre tan ocupado.

Las piernas de Haruhi tomaron su lugar a cada lado de Kyouya. Sin más preámbulos, ella colocó aquella firmeza en la entrada de su ser. Lentamente, comenzó a bajar y subir, marcando un ritmo que los dejaba sin aliento. La joven había comenzado a gemir de nuevo.

Sobre la frente del heredero Ootori se acumulaban pequeñas gotas de sudor. Se aferraba a las caderas de Haruhi, resistiendo la tortura de sus movimientos. Luego de algunos segundos, no pudo contenerse más y de sus labios salieron gruñidos de gozo.

Sin detener el vaivén de ella, Kyouya se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Ambos continuaron moviéndose. Estaban a punto de culminar. Se besaron nuevamente, con ardor, con deseo, mordiéndose los labios con suavidad el uno al otro. Las manos de Haruhi perdiéndose entre el cabello de él.

-¡Kyouya...aaaaah, Kyouyaaa!- gritó, en medio de un abrumador orgasmo.

Escuchar su nombre en ese placentero gemido y sentir las uñas de Haruhi clavándose sobre su cuello, bastaron para que Kyouya derramara su simiente en el interior.

Se derrumbaron sobre la cama, sudorosos y jadeantes. Kyouya se llevó una mano a la frente, la otra acariciaba la piel de Haruhi, quien reposaba sobre su pecho. Ella, por su parte, se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento mientras escuchaba los latidos del agitado corazón de su amante. Luego de algunos minutos, las respiraciones de ambos se normalizaron.

Kyouya se separó de Haruhi lo suficiente para sujetarle el mentón y levantarle el rostro con delicadeza. Ella le sonrió, visiblemente soñolienta y cansada.

-¿Debería marcharme para que puedas dormir un poco?

Ella negó suavemente

-Me encantaría que te quedaras, si es que no te molesta dormir acompañado.

Pronto comenzaría a amanecer.

-Kotoko y Tsuneo despertarán en un par de horas.

-Dudo que les perturbe en lo absoluto enterarse que has pasado la noche aquí.

-Entonces, creo que debo dejarte muy claro que mis intenciones van más allá de estar en tu cama. Quiero hacerte mi esposa.

Haruhi pareció sorprendida por un instante.

-¿Casarnos? Yo...-

-No me respondas aún. Lo último que quiero es presionarte. Pero si vamos a decírselo a los niños, quiero que sepan desde el principio que mis pretensiones son honorables.

El móvil de Kyouya comenzó a sonar. Él no hizo el mínimo intento por responder al llamado. El sonido se prolongó conforme los segundos. Fastidiado, el heredero Ootori abandonó la comodidad de estar entre lo brazos de Haruhi. Buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta encontrar el condenado aparato.

-Lo siento. Debo responder.

-Adelante.- le instó ella.

-¿Diga? Espero que tengas una justificación para molestarme a esta hora, Katsuhiro.- dijo Kyouya antes de verse obligado a permanecer en silencio. Una voz alterada llegaba a través del auricular. Los hombros del heredero Ootori se tensaron. -¿Qué tan grave es?- de nuevo la urgida voz. -De acuerdo. Salgo enseguida. Encárgate de todo hasta que llegue. Y Katsuhiro, espero que seas conciente que esta incompetencia va a tener consecuencias severas.

Cuando la llamada terminó, el heredero Ootori hundió el rostro entre sus manos y tomó asiento sobre un extremo de la cama.

-¡Mierda!- masculló.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Haruhi, abrazándolo por detrás.

-Hubo un percance en uno de nuestros laboratorios en Okinawa.

-¿Es muy grave?

-No estoy seguro. El idiota negligente que está a cargo no me ha dado todos los detalles. Debo irme.- dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-De acuerdo. No te preocupes.

-Volveré en cuanto me sea posible. Espero que sea cuestión de un día o dos. Por favor, promete que pensarás en mi propuesta.

-Lo haré. Tú ocúpate en regresar pronto.

Kyouya la besó una vez más como despedida. Un beso cargado de pasión.

-Me voy.- le anunció en cuanto se separó de ella.

-Sí.- susurró Haruhi, tocándose los labios.

En ese momento sólo podía desear que él no tuviera que marcharse de su lado.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Sentada apaciblemente en uno de los sofás del recibidor, Haruhi miraba con buen ánimo a sus hijos mientras abrían sus obsequios navideños.

-¡Mira este, mamá! ¡Es de parte de papá!- exclamó Tsuneo tomando una gran caja y deshaciéndose del envoltorio sin ninguna consideración. -¡Wow! ¡Es el set para armar la guarida de Batman! ¡Justo lo que quería!

-No olvides darle las gracias en la primera oportunidad.- indicó Haruhi, sonriendo tranquilamente antes de beber un poco de té.

Kotoko miraba con calma cada uno de los presentes, leía las tarjetas con dedicatoria y admiraba los colores de las envolturas. Cuando debía abrirlos, lo hacía con una delicadeza propia de una damita. Haruhi le dirigió una mirada nostálgica. Aquella pequeña niña comenzaba a convertirse en una adolescente. En cuestión de pocos meses cumpliría doce años.

-¡Oh! Este es de parte del abuelo Yuzuru y de la abuela Anne. Lo han enviado junto con una postal.- dijo Kotoko con una contenida emoción antes de comenzar a abrirlo. -Vaya, es una muñeca. La agregaré a mi colección.- señaló mientras sonreía con calma.

Enseguida, el llamado de la puerta llamó la atención de los tres. Tsuneo se puso de pie con rapidez y se precipitó hacia la entrada.

-¡Yo atenderé!

El niño abrió la puerta y una imponente figura apareció ante sus ojos. No era un hombre muy alto ni robusto pero su sola presencia tenía algo que intimidaba. Tsuneo dio un ligero paso hacia atrás.

-¿En qué...puedo ayudarle, señor?

La fría mirada del recién llegado se posó en el pequeño un instante. Luego forzó una sonrísa.

-Me parece que este apuesto jovencito es Tsuneo Suou, ¿o estoy equivocado?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Haruhi llegó hasta ellos en ese momento. Desconcertándose al ver a Yoshio al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Señor Ootori!

-¿Ootori? ¿Igual que papá?

-Soy el padre de Kyouya.- le indicó con una falsa sonrísa de simpatía, causando en el niño una alegría enorme.

Una alegría que Haruhi no compartía para nada.

-Tsuneo, ¿por qué no vuelves adentro y continuas abriendo tus obsequios?

-Pero...-

-¡Por favor, vuelve adentro!

Una vez que el pequeño regresó al interior de la casa, Haruhi cerró la puerta y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

-Ese niño es la viva imagen de su padre.- señaló Yoshio.

-Señor Ootori, no quiero ser descortés pero no encuentro un motivo para esta repentina visita. Como pudo darse cuenta, Kyouya no está aquí.

-No es a él a quien busco en realidad. Me gustaría charlar contigo unos minutos, si no tienes inconveniente.

Ella desvió la mirada, dudando.

-Puedo asegurarte que es algo de suma importancia para mi familia. Buscaré no derrochar tu valioso tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Permítame un momento, iré por mis cosas.

Algunos minutos después, Haruhi y Yoshio abordaron una enorme limusina. La joven permanecía sentada frente al patriarca Ootori, sintiéndose intimidada por aquella mirada tan fría y calculadora.

-Estoy enterado de que mi hijo ha pasado el resto de la noche en tu casa.

Ella se ruborizó de un modo escándaloso.

-¿Có...cómo..?

Yoshio soltó una ligera carcajada.

-Me inspira simpatía que esos detalles aun puedan alterarte, considerando el tiempo que llevas conociendo a Kyouya.

-De cualquier modo, su hijo es lo suficientemente adulto para responder por sus acciones.- contestó ella, una vez que logró superar su incomodidad.

-Y no es el asunto que nos atañe, te lo aseguro. Simplemente, es un hecho que me ha permitido sacar ciertas conclusiones. Kyouya te ha hablado de las intenciones que tiene contigo, ¿no es así? Y sugongo...que has decidido corresponderle, ¿me equivoco?

Haruhi decidió no responder. Su silencio fue tomado por el líder Ootori como una afirmación.

-Verás...- comenzó mientras acomodaba la montura de sus gafas para luego cruzarse de brazos. -Me gustaría dejar en claro que no tengo hacia a ti ninguna aversión. Hubo de hecho, una breve época en la que una unión entre tú y mi hijo me hubiese dado bastante satisfacción. Elegiste al hijo de Suou. Una elección bastante conveniente, si me permites decirlo. El punto es que, como son ahora las cosas, el que Kyouya y tú tengan una relación no es lo más...adecuado.

-¿No le parece que esa decisión no le corresponde?

-Me es comprensible tu desavenencia pero considerando que los intereses de mi heredero están en riesgo, mi deber como padre es evitar que eso suceda. Seguramente me entiendes.

-¿Y qué puede saber usted sobre los intereses de Kyouya? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoce!

-¿Me lo dice quien ignoró su afecto por casi veinte años?

Haruhi lo miró, consternada. Yoshio había dado un golpe bastante bajo. Él esbozó una ligera sonrísa.

-Si tomé la decisión de hablar contigo, fue porque me parece que eres alguien bastante razonable. Kyouya está cegado desde la muerte de Tamaki. No ve más allá de la culpa y su sentido del deber.

-No, usted no lo sabe.

El patriarca Ootori negó con suavidad. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrado.

-De acuerdo. Veo que no encuentras sentido en mis palabras. Te preguntaré entonces, ¿qué es lo que puedes ofrecerle a mi hijo?

-¿Qué es...lo que puedo ofrecer? Me parece que no le comprendo aún.

-Si Kyouya se desposa contigo, tú y tus hijos gozarán de estabilidad económica y un privilegiado estatus social. Algo a lo que no tienen acceso ya que renunciaste a todos los beneficios de llevar el apellido Suou una vez que enviudaste. Corrígeme si estoy equivocado. Decidiste no tocar un solo centavo que Yuzuru te ofreció, a cambio de eso, decidieron que tus hijos hereden en primer término sólo si él y Anne Sophie llegan a fallecer. Por lo tanto, tu unión con Kyouya no podría ser provechosa para él en ese sentido.

-No me sorprende que a usted sólo puedan preocuparle las cuestiones de estatus y poder. Hay cosas más importantes aún.

-Lo entiendo. Sinceramente, no lamento tu decisión, de cualquier forma. Aun cuando tu situación fuera lo contrario, la Corporación Ootori ha alcanzado una posición que difícilmente se podría superar. Todo gracias a Kyouya.

-Sigo sin comprender entonces el motivo de su inconformidad.

-Has mencionado que existen cuestiones más importantes y estoy dispuesto a darte la razón. Kyouya ha engrandecido a nuestra familia. Nos ha llevado a la cima. Lo menos que podríamos esperar de él es que continúe el legado de los Ootori mediante...su descendencia.

Haruhi palideció. Se negaba a creerlo. Yoshio no tenía por qué saberlo. Él le dirigió una severa mirada.

-Estoy al tanto de tu...desafortunada condición.

-¿Quién..? ¿Quién le ha dado ese derecho?- preguntó ella, completamente indignada.

-El derecho que me otorga procurar lo mejor para mi hijo.- le contestó sin inmutarse. -Me permito recordarte que, en nuestro círculo, acceder a este tipo de datos es bastante sencillo.

Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la joven. Aquello no conmovió al patriarca de los Ootori.

-Tu último parto tuvo complicaciones. Aunque el nacimiento de tu hijo se dio de manera satisfactoria, tu cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias. Dificilmente podrías tener otro embarazo. Pero claro, en aquel momento eso no tenía la mínima importancia para tí. Acababas de enviudar.

-Se lo diría a Kyouya, cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

-Y estoy seguro de que lo harías. Y sé también que lo habría aceptado sin objeción alguna, dado que les tiene afecto a tus niños.

-Sí, Kyouya los ama.

-Sin embargo, aún cuando ese sentimiento sea lo bastante fuerte, jamás podría compararse por el de un verdadero hijo.

-Para mi basta con saber que los ama. Me tiene sin cuidado que usted deba poner parámetros al amor que él les brinda.

-¿No te parece que estás siendo muy injusta? Piensa tan solo en el rostro de tu difunto esposo, en su expresión cuando le anunciaste que se convertiría en padre. ¿Acaso Kyouya no merece también esa satisfacción?

Haruhi lo recordaba. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Aquella mañana en la que había abandonado el cuarto de baño con un test de embarazo en mano. Era positivo. Había visto en Tamaki la sonrísa más radiante en todo el mundo. Derramaron lágrimas de felicidad juntos. Él ni siquiera quizo ir al trabajo. Se quedó con ella todo el día, abrazándola, mimándola, besando su vientre mientras agradecía su buena fortuna. Algo que con Kyouya no podría experimentar jamás.

La mirada de Yoshio se ablandó un poco al notarla tan afectada.

-Te recuerdo que esto no es para nada personal. Me agradas, te lo digo con total honestidad. Pero no veo en tí lo mejor para mi hijo.

La limusina se detuvo. Se encontraban fuera de la casa de Haruhi. El chofér abrió la puerta.

-He dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir. Te pido de la manera más atenta que consideres detenidamente nuestra conversación. Si amas a mi hijo, confío en que tomarás una adecuada decisión. Ten un buen día.

Haruhi bajó del vehículo, completamente desolada. Miró el ostentoso auto marcharse. Cuando desaparecio en la lejanía, la joven dio rienda suelta a un amargo llanto.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

-Así es. Nos hemos encargado ya de todos los inconvenientes. Reanudarán sus actividades esta misma tarde. Sí, regresaré a Tokio mañana. Agradezco tu preocupación, hermano. Envíale mis saludos a tu esposa e hijos. De acuerdo. Hasta pronto.

Kyouya finalizó la llamada y guardó su móvil. Bebió el último trago de su café. Enseguida, una camarera se acercó a su mesa. Se encontraba en el restaurante de su hotel en Okinawa.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más, señor?

-Le agradecería un poco más de café.

-Por supuesto. Se lo traeré de inmediato.

Cuando la chica se alejó de su mesa, el heredero Ootori sacó nuevamente su móvil del bolsillo. Haruhi no había respondido aún el mensaje de texto que le había enviado hacía poco más de una hora. Comenzó a considerar la opción de llamarla.

-¿Kyouya Ootori? ¿Eres Kyouya Ootori?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Él levantó la mirada y encontró a una mujer. Era joven, quizás no llegaba a los veinticinco años. Tenía el cabello de un tono castaño rojizo. Sus ojos eran grises y su mirada muy determinada. Su piel era blanca. Tenía una complexión delgada, con marcadas curvas y piernas largas.

-Soy Kyouya Ootori.

La desconocida tomó asiento frente a él, en su mesa, sin pedir siquiera autorización. Hizo un ademán y enseguida un camarero se aproximó.

-Tráigame una copa de vino blanco.

Cuando el mesero tomó su camino, Kyouya la miró con forzada simpatía.

-Usualmente conozco a las personas con las que comparto una mesa.

-Lo siento. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Yuna Yamada. Quizá conozcas a mi padre.

-Si, tengo el gusto de conocerlo.

-El señor Yoshio me ha dicho que te hospedarías en este lugar y no he dudado ni un minuto en venir.

-Me halaga que se haya tomado la molestia pero tenía entendido que ni usted ni su padre se encontraban en el país..

-¡Oh, no! Llegamos a Japón hace unos días, sin embargo no estabamos en la ciudad.

-Bueno, lamento informarle que no he venido hasta aquí a vacacionar. He tenido que arreglar un asunto y me temo que debo volver a Tokio cuanto antes.

La joven sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y se dispuso a encenderlo sin prestarle mayor importancia a las palabras de Kyouya. Cuando lanzó la primera bocanada, miró al heredero Ootori con una sonrísa burlona.

-¿Sabes? Te imaginaba un tanto diferente. He escuchado maravillas de tu persona pero teniéndote de frente...luces muy simple y aburrido.

-Lamento haberle causado tal decepción. Espero que logre superarlo. La única impresión que puedo permitirme compartir acerca de usted es que no parece ser japonesa.

Yuna lanzó una escandalosa risita que a Kyouya le resultó bastante falsa...y muy muy irritante.

-Lo sé. Mi padre ha tenido a bien emparejarse con una hermosa mujer americana, de la cual heredé mi atractivo. Y debo decir que tú no resultas desagradable.

-He de agradecer su cumplido. Lo apreciaría, de no ser porque me tiene sin cuidado lo que otros piensen acerca de mi apariencia.

-Comienzas a agradarme, ¿sabes? Puede que una alianza contigo no sea tan mala, después de todo.

-¿Una alianza?

-Así es. Verás, me considero una mujer ambiciosa y muy capaz. Pronto tomaré el mando en los negocios de mi familia. Sé que puedo llegar muy lejos sin tener que acatar las anticuadas ideas de mi padre pero para eso necesito aliados...aliados poderosos. Como tú.

-¿Y quisiera explicarme su idea sobre dicha alianza?

-Necesito alguien que me respalde y me ayude a expandir mi empresa. Y la Corporación Ootori resulta ser lo ideal. Aunque claro, debemos asegurar que dicha asociación sea...permanente.

-Un matrimonio.- afirmó Kyouya con aire ausente.

-Garantizaría un beneficio enorme, incluso para tí. Estaría dispuesta a darte en menos de un año aquello que tanto necesitas.

-¿Y qué podría ser aquello que necesito?

La sonrísa de Yuna se ensanchó con satisfacción.

-Un heredero.

Kyouya tuvo que carraspear.

-Me veré en la necesidad de declinar su generosa oferta.

-¿Me encuentras desagradable?

-No. Admito que al parecer, la belleza es su única cualidad además de su astucia.

-Entonces...¿acaso eres homosexual?

Él rio de buena gana.

-No, temo que no. Simplemente, no es de mi interés contraer matrimonio con usted.

-Ya entiendo. Hay alguien más.

-Me satisface que quede claro. Supongo que no insistirá más en su idea y tomará su camino.

-No, Kyouya. No me conoces. Soy alguien bastante perseverante. No me rendiré hasta el final. Mi idea continuará firme hasta que no hayas firmado un acta de matrimonio. Te daré algo de tiempo para que lo consideres. Si decides cambiar de parecer, solo tienes que llamarme.

Yuna se levantó de su asiento y depositó sobre la mesa una tarjeta de presentación. Luego se marchó. El heredero Ootori tomó el pequeño papel entre sus dedos...luego cerró el puño, haciéndolo pedazos.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Cuando vio el rostro de Kyouya una vez que abrió la puerta, Haruhi tuvo que contener sus ganas de llorar. Él no pasó desapercibida aquella reacción.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió con aparente tranquilidad.

-Lo estoy. Por favor, entra.- le indicó casi en un susurro.

La casa se encontraba bastante silenciosa.

-¿Los niños?- preguntó el heredero Ootori cuando ella cerró la puerta.

-Han ido de visita con mi padre. Pasarán con él el fin de semana.

-Ya veo.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje?

-No es de lo que quisiera hablar ahora.

Entonces, Kyouya sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo una pequeña cajita azul con bordes dorados. Al abrirla, un magnífico anillo de diamantes apareció ante los ojos de Haruhi.

-He de disculparme por no arrodillarme delante de tí. No soy dado a cosas tan dramáticas como esa y espero que no le reste méritos a mi propuesta. Me gustaría que aceptes casarte conmigo.

-Yo...voy a tener que rechazarte.

Kyouya se desconcertó unos segundos, luego le dirigió a Haruhi una mirada inquisitiva, ella lo esquivó, desviando el rostro.

-¿Puedo conocer el motivo de tu negativa?

-Simplemente lo he pensado. No creo que sea lo mejor para nadie.

-Te agradezco que me tengas tanta consideración para tomar mis decisiones.- agregó Kyouya, sarcástico.

-Escucha, te agradezco...-

-¡No me agradezcas! No te atrevas. Me tiene sin cuidado tu gratitud.

-No tengo otro modo de expresar lo que siento por todos estos años.

-Te pido que no me tomes por idiota y me expliques lo que ha provocado este cambio.

-No ha ocurrido nada. Sólo lo he pensado. No es conveniente para ti, ni para mis hijos, ni para mí.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo aportar nada bueno a tu vida...ni tú a la mía.

-¿De nuevo ese argumento absurdo?

Haruhi apretó los labios. No estaba resultando fácil. Kyouya no aceptaba sus motivos y ella estaba a punto de flaquear. No tenía otra opción. Tendría que jugar sucio...tendría que hacerle daño.

-Amé a Tamaki más de lo que he amado en la vida.

-Tamaki está muerto. No volverá.- susurró Kyouya, con peligrosa calma.

-Lo sé. De verdad lo sé. Lo he asumido ya. Pero sé también que nadie podrá tomar su lugar en mi corazón.

-Yo no pretendo ser un sustituto.

Haruhi sonrió con amargura.

-Y aunque lo hubieses pretendido alguna vez, jamás estarías ni cerca de ser como él. No podrías siquiera igualar a Tamaki ni aunque la vida se te fuera en ello.

Lo había dicho. Haruhi dejó salir aquellas palabras que le quemaban el alma. Y supo enseguida que había logrado su cometido. Kyouya sonrió con tristeza.

-Claro. Lo comprendo.

El heredero Ootori dio media vuelta para marcharse. Haruhi lo veía. Deseaba tanto poder correr para detenerlo. Deseaba tanto no haber tenido que decir esas palabras. Pero era lo mejor. Kyouya merecía todo aquello que ella ya no podía ofrecerle. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser doloroso. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la joven lloró como no había llorado desde la pérdida de Tamaki.


	8. El guardián de su alma

**Capítulo 8 - El guardián de su alma**

-Presidente Ootori, ¿me permite pasar?- preguntó una mujer de mediana edad. La asistente de Kyouya.

-Adelante, Naoki.- le respondió sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Ella se aproximó al escritorio de Kyouya y depositó frente a él una pequeña bandeja con una taza de té y un cuenco con arroz. El heredero Ootori la miró entonces, completamente impasible.

-No recuerdo haber pedido que trajeras esto.

-Lo sé, señor. Sólo...creí que podría tener hambre. Ha trabajado muy duro y ni siquiera ha salido a probar alimento.

-Puedes llevártelo. No me apetece.

-Pero señor...-

-¿Mi instrucción ha sido tan complicada que no es posible seguirla como se debe?

-No, señor. Pero si usted no se alimenta, su salud se puede ver afectada.

Naoki miraba a su jefe con un gesto casi maternal. No podía evitar que sus ojos reflejaran algo de angustia...y pena. Aquello fue lo que detonó la furia de Kyouya.

-No necesito de la compasión de ninguna persona. Y si de verdad pretendes conservar la pizca de simpatía que tengo hacia tí, no volverás a hacer algo como esto. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-No ha sido mi intención importunarlo. Ruego me disculpe.

-Está bien...sólo marchate a casa.

-Mi horario de salida es dentro de una hora, señor.

-Entonces ve a hacer lo que sea que te venga en gana. No me interesa.

La mujer lanzó un suspiro apesadumbrado y salió de la oficina. Justo afuera, a mitad del pasillo, Yoshio Ootori se acercaba a ella. Naoki saludó con una reverencia.

-No la he encontrado en la recepción, así que me tomé la libertad de pasar por mi cuenta.

-Señor, si me permite, el Presidente Ootori se encuentra...bastante irritable. Quizá podría considerar visitarlo más tarde.

-Descuide, conozco la manera de lidiar con él. No se moleste en anunciarme. Puede retirarse.

La mujer hizo de nuevo una reverencia y continuó por el pasillo. Yoshio dio tres golpecitos a la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se escuchó desde el interior.

El patriarca Ootori abrió sin esperar autorización. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Kyouya reparó en su llegada, sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra. Continuó con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su computadora.

-Kyouya.- le llamó con suavidad su padre, buscando ganarse su atención.

-¿A que debo esta visita?- le respondió aún sin mirarlo.

-No había sabido de tí en semanas.

-Pues, como puedes darte cuenta, estoy bien.

Pero no. No era verdad. Kyouya no se encontraba bien. Lucía pálido, ojeroso y estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo. Apenas comía. Y él conocía muy bien la causa.

-Estoy enterado de lo que pasó. Debo decir que te advertí sobre ello.

-¿A eso has venido? Puedes ahorrarte el sermón y lárgarte.

-No soy tu enemigo, Kyouya.

-Me resulta extraño, has actuado toda la vida como si lo fueras.

-Ruego en verdad que algún día puedas comprenderme.

-Déjate de sentimentalismos absurdos, padre y dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres.

-Kyouya, me parece que ya has tenido suficiente de esto. Si atiendes a mi consejo, te aseguro que no volveras a llevarte ninguna decepción.

El joven Ootori sonrió con amargura. Por supuesto que ya no habría más decepciones...porque decidió que dejaría de esperar algo de los demás.

-Ya no tienes nada que perder, Kyouya.

Era cierto. Ya lo había perdido todo.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin consideración alguna. Yuna Yamada se había detenido apenas habiendo dado un par de pasos al interior.

-Te he pedido que esperaras afuera.- le indicó Yoshio, tratando de conservar su paciencia.

-¡Tonterías! Si este hombre va a ser mi marido me veo en la necesidad de intervenir.

Ella se aproximó hasta quedar justo frente a Kyouya. Él solo pudo mirarla con frialdad.

-¿Y cuando vas a dejar tu papel de víctima? ¿Tienes idea de lo patético que te ves?

Kyouya se puso de pie para encararla.

-Haz el favor de largarte.

-¿Por qué? ¿No soportas que alguien te diga la verdad?

El heredero Ootori tuvo que apretar los puños. No se veía a sí mismo como un hombre violento. Mucho menos había llegado a ponerle la mano encima a una mujer. Sin embargo, en aquel momento lo estaba considerando.

-Deja que yo me encargue de esto, Yuna.- sugirió Yoshio. Ella lo ignoró por completo.

-¿Has decidido hundirte junto a tu imperio? ¿Es así? Te creí mejor que eso.

-Deja de hablar como si supieras algo sobre mí.

-Me veo reflejada en ti. Somos ambiciosos, ansiamos el poder, amamos el control. ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta de las grandes cosas que haríamos juntos?

La mirada de Kyouya se ablandó. Yuna había descrito al viejo Kyouya. Al Kyouya que no se había permitido amar abiertamente a alguien más. El Kyouya que no sabía lo que era ser amado sin ninguna condición. El Kyouya que estaba bastante herido. Ese era el Kyouya del que ella hablaba. El que comenzaba a ser otra vez.

-Ayúdame a alcanzar mi grandeza. Yo estaré también para impulsarte. Te daré la familia que tanto deseas. Sólo debes decir que sí.

Él lo sabía. Debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad. Después de todo, en su mente seguía rondando una verdad innegable: ya no tenía nada más que perder.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

 _Hacía apenas treinta minutos que el avión privado había despegado de la pista. Tamaki miraba con nostalgia por la ventanilla de la aeronave. Lanzó un profundo suspiro._

 _Kyouya se encontraba sentado a lado suyo, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su computadora personal, tecleando con destreza. Un nuevo suspiro volvió a escucharse._

 _-¿Quisieras dejar de hacer eso?- sugirió el joven Ootori, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla._

 _-¿Hacer qué?_

 _-Ese sonido molesto de niñita enamorada._

 _Tamaki soltó una agradable carcajada._

 _-Lo siento, mi amigo. Las echo mucho de menos. Diez días sin verlas va a ser una eternidad._

 _-No ha pasado ni una hora siquiera. Solo tú puedes ser tan sentimental por algo como eso._

 _El rubio sonrió con amabilidad._

 _-¿Sabes? Al amar a Haruhi y a Kotoko, es como si mi corazón se fraccionara y se quedara junto a ellas. Cada vez que debo alejarme de su lado, es como si esos fragmentos de mi corazón comenzaran a doler._

 _-Suena ridículo. Tu corazón aún se encuentra dentro de tí, bombeando sangre a todos los rincones de tu cuerpo._

 _Tamaki volvió a sonreír de buena gana._

 _-Algún día, querido amigo, también sentirás tu corazón partido en pedazos...y dolerá cuando debas estar lejos de aquellos aquienes ames._

Y había dolido a lo largo de siete semanas. Kyouya se había dado cuenta con solo escuchar esas conocidas voces infantiles al teléfono. Finalmente comprendía aquellas palabras de Tamaki.

Kotoko y Tsuneo acababan de aparecer por la puerta de la heladería en donde Kyouya los esperaba. Tachibana los escoltó hasta la mesa.

-Agradezco que los hayas traído hasta aquí. Yo me encargaré de llevarlos a casa más tarde.- indicó el heredero Ootori.

-Fue un placer, señor.- se despidió el mayor haciendo una reverencia.

Los niños ya habían tomado asiento frente a él cuando Tachibana desapareció de su vista. Los pequeños no mostraban su alegría habitual, en cambio, parecían bastante tristes y desanimados.

-Hola.- saludó él.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola, tío Kyouya.

Enseguida, el heredero Ootori ordenó que llevaran a la mesa los helados que sabía que eran los favoritos de Kotoko y Tsuneo. Ellos no dijeron una sola palabra mientras esperaban. Cuando por fin llegó su pedido, los niños ni siquiera probaron un bocado. Aquello no pasaba desapercibido para Kyouya.

-¿Cómo han estado?

-Supongo que bien.- respondió la niña, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No has ido a casa en mucho tiempo.- habló Tsuneo, por fin.

-Lo sé.

-¿Tú y mamá...pelearon?- cuestionó Kotoko.

-No. Jamás podría molestarme con ella.

-Mamá llora mucho. Cree que no nos damos cuenta. La he escuchado por las noches.- agregó el pequeño.

-¿Por qué ya no vas a casa? ¿Por qué mamá llora cuando se acuerda de tí? No entendemos nada, tío Kyouya.

-Niños, escuchen, veo la necesidad de hablarles con total honestidad. Yo...intenté ser alguien más cercano para su madre. Sin embargo, ella aun no esta lista para corresponder a lo que siento. Debo pedirles que no la juzguen por eso. Seguramente tiene buenos motivos.

-¿Tú quieres a mamá? ¿Quieres ser...nuestro papá de verdad?- preguntó Tsuneo, con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojitos azules.

-Nada me habría gustado más, pero debo respetar la voluntad de Haruhi.

-No creo...que eso sea lo que quiere en realidad. Quizá deberías hablar con ella de nuevo, tío Kyouya.

-Eso ya no será posible. Si quise que vinieran aquí, es porque tengo algo más de lo que me gustaría hablarles.

Los niños lo miraron, expectantes. Kyouya suspiró con pesadez antes de continuar.

-Voy a casarme pronto.

-¿Casarte?

-¿Será con mamá? ¿Vas a casarte con mamá?- inquirió Tsuneo.

-No. Lo lamento pero no será ella. Como les he dicho, su madre ha decidido no corresponderme. La fiesta de compromiso será la próxima semana. Me gustaría mucho que pudieran acompañarme...

Kotoko bajó su mirada; su hermano, en cambio, dirigió a Kyouya una mirada cargada de furia.

-¡No!- replicó el chiquillo.

-Los visitaré tanto como me sea posible.-continuó Kyouya.

-¡No!- repitió, gritando con más fuerza.

El heredero Ootori lo miró con condescendencia. Lo comprendía. Sabía que ese pequeño no tenía otra manera de expresar su frustración. Él trató de acariciar el cabello del niño. Tsuneo rechazó el gesto, propinándole un manotazo.

-¡Ya no quiero verte más! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá mi verdadero papá estuviera aquí y no tú!- dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento y precipitarse hacia la salida.

-¡Tsuneo, vuelve!- exigió Kotoko, saliendo detrás de su hermanito.

Kyouya permaneció en su asiento. Por fuera, parecía que nada le afectaba, pero su interior estaba destrozado. Les había fallado y no iban a perdonarlo jamás. Había terminado por decepcionar a aquellos niños que había jurado proteger.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Aquel viernes por la tarde, Ryouji se encontraba de visita en casa de Haruhi. Él, Kotoko y Tsuneo estaban en el recibidor viendo un programa en la televisión.

-Si, de acuerdo, señor Tachibana. Se lo agradezco. Enseguida se los informaré.

Haruhi llegó a la estancia con teléfono en mano, tras haber finalizado la llamada.

-Niños, la fiesta de compromiso del tío Kyouya es esta noche. Enviará al señor Tachibana por ustedes si es que deciden asistir.

Tsuneo se aproximó a su hermana y colocó sus pequeñas manos junto a su oído para susurrarle. Kotoko suspiró con pesadez.

-Aún no quiere hablar contigo.- dijo la niña a su madre.

Ella miró al niño y sonrió con tristeza.

-¡Vamos, pequeño! ¿No te parece..?

Pero Tsuneo atravesó la estancia ignorándola por completo. Tomó rumbo hacia su habitación y luego, un fuerte portazo resonó por toda la casa.

La mirada de Haruhi se dirigió entonces hacia su hija mayor, quien veía el televisor con aire ausente.

-¿Que hay de tí? ¿Acompañarás al tío Kyouya?

-¿Irás tú?- le replicó Kotoko, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No. No planeo asistir. Para Kyouya solo es importante que sean ustedes quienes estén ahí.

-Él...te quiere.

-Cariño, eso ya lo hablamos. Cuando seas mayor comprenderás muchas cosas.

Kotoko se levantó del sofá. Su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras miraba a su madre a los ojos.

-¿Qué...Qué es lo que según tú no soy capaz de comprender ahora? ¿Que rechazaste al hombre que quieres por miedos tontos? ¿Es eso?

Haruhi miró a su hija, totalmente desconcertada. Kotoko era una niña dulce y amable. Jamás le había hablado de esa forma. Jamás le había levantado la voz. Ryouji también permaneció estupefacto.

-¿Qué ha sucedido contigo, mamá? La madre que yo conozco...es una mujer muy valiente y decidida. Pudo levantarse cuando el destino la lastimó. Hizo fuerte a nuestra familia cuando estuvimos a punto de derrumbarnos. Enfrentaste muchas cosas... y no tienes idea de la gran admiración que sentía hacia tí. Pero a la mujer que tengo frente a mí...no la conozco. ¡Esa no es mi mamá!

Haruhi había comenzado a llorar. Nunca habría creído que el interior de Kotoko guardara aquellas palabras. La conmovían y le hacían sentir una gran culpa. La niña también derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Papá se fue...pero en realidad nunca dejamos de ser una familia. Tú...tuviste un compañero que estaba a tu lado sin importar nada. Y aunque yo había perdido a un padre, encontré ese mismo afecto en el tío Kyouya. Y gracias a él, mi hermano no tuvo que extrañar nada. Eramos una familia de verdad.

¿En qué momento había sucedido? ¿Cuando había sido que la pequeña y tímida niña se había convertido en una madura y centrada jovencita?

-Lo arruinaste, mamá. Tuviste miedo...y lo arruinaste.

-Kotoko, hija...es que...no sé que más hacer.

-El piloto...tenía razón- dijo la niña, sonriendo con tristeza. -Los adultos nunca entienden nada.- concluyó antes de retirarse también a su habitación.

Ryouji se acercó entonces a su hija, colocó una mano sobre su espalda, brindándole consuelo.

-Sabes que no suelo entrometerme en tus decisiones pero creo que esta vez los niños tienen razón.

-No puedo retractarme ahora, papá. Kyouya decidió continuar adelante. Puede que ese matrimonio logre darle muchas cosas.

-Quizá sea así...pero no le dará amor. Eso no lo hará feliz.

-Con algo de suerte, es posible que lleguen a quererse. Él es un hombre excelente, merece todo lo mejor.

-¿Y tú no hubieses sido lo mejor? ¿Es que acaso te sientes tan poca cosa? También eres una mujer excelente. Eres una gran madre, una buena hija, fuiste una esposa amorosa y tus amigos te adoran.

-Pero le he hecho un daño terrible. No sé si yo...-

Haruhi sintió una repentina debilidad. Su rostro palideció. Ranka tuvo que ayudarle a llegar al sofá.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Ryouji, muy preocupado.

-Sí, solo...ha sido un mareo. No he tenido mucho apetito últimamente.

Él le dirigió a su hija una mirada de completa incredulidad. Ella rehuyó, desviando su rostro. Sabía que su padre no tardaría en darse cuenta. No cuando la había visto ya un par de veces en esas condiciones.

Ranka lanzó un profundo respiro.

-Iremos a la cocina de inmediato, comerás algo...y luego irás a esa fiesta para hablar con Kyouya.

-No puedo hacerle algo tan cruel, papá. Aún no estamos seguros...-

-Será más cruel si no le dices la verdad. Y aún más cruel si permites que otro de mis nietos se quede sin padre.

Haruhi continuó dudosa. Ranka no se daba por vencido.

-Si decides no hacerlo, lo haré yo. Y sabes que no será de la mejor manera.

-Yo...está bien. Lo haré.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Ya había oscurecido. A la mansión Ootori comenzaban a llegar los primeros invitados. Kyouya se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la propiedad, junto a algunos visitantes anticipados.

-Permítanme procesar esto.- dijo Kyouya. El tono de su voz era impasible. -Están exigiéndome una explicación acerca de mis decisiones, ¿es eso?

-No estamos aquí para cuestionarte nada.- indicó Mitsukuni. -Sólo queremos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

-Tú y Haruhi parecían haberse entendido finalmente. De pronto nos enteramos que vas a casarte con otra mujer.- expresó Kaoru.

El heredero Ootori se encogió de hombros, con un semblante de completa indiferencia.

-Simplemente sigo un ciclo. La naturaleza humana dicta una necesidad de reproducción.

-¡Serás imbécil!- se exaltó Hikaru, abalanzándose contra él y sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Kyouya no se inmutó. Mori fue el encargado de separarlos, conteniendo al mayor de los gemelos.

-Te creímos diferente, Kyouya. Llegamos a pensar que habías cambiado.- expresó Honey, con evidente decepción en su voz.

-En aquel momento, fue bueno pensar que alguien por fin la cuidaría tanto como Tamaki.- dijo Mori.

Y fueron justo esas palabras las que hicieron pedazos la careta impasible del heredero Ootori.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de que terminen comparándome con él! ¡Yo no soy Tamaki!

Los antiguos miembros del club de anfitriones compartieron una fugaz mirada de entendimiento.

Kyouya se cubrió el rostro con una mano, desconcertado por haber perdido el control de aquella forma.

-No soy Tamaki. Jamás podré ser Tamaki...sin embargo, llegué a amarla...quizá tanto como él.- susurró con la voz rota.

-Ella te ama también, Kyouya. Y no es porque tenga a Tamaki como punto de comparación. Te ama porque siempre has estado junto a ella, porque la comprendías como ninguno de nosotros podía hacerlo, porque has sido un buen padre para sus hijos, porque ha visto en ti algo que los demás no hemos podido ver.- le dijo Mitsukuni, con una tierna mirada y en completa calma.

De pronto, una magnífica mujer con elegante porte les interrumpió.

-Kyouya, debemos ir a recibir a nuestros invitados.- dijo mientras les dirigía a los cuatro una mirada hostil.

Antes de que comenzara a avanzar, Hikaru sostuvo con firmeza uno de los hombros del heredero Ootori.

-No interferiremos en tu decisión...sólo...te pedimos que lo pienses y hagas lo que creas correcto.

Él solamente asintió. Entonces el mayor de los Hitachiin lo soltó para que pudiera continuar su camino.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

Cuando Haruhi puso un pie en la mansión Ootori, esta ya rebozaba de actividad. La joven recorría cada espacio, buscando a Kyouya entre la multitud. Un inmenso nerviosismo comenzaba a embargarla. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y volver a casa. De pronto, todos los presentes comenzaron a batir palmas. Una suave luz se proyecto desde lo alto, iluminando a la pareja a la que estaban celebrando. Aquella delicada mujer se aferraba al heredero Ootori con una sonrísa orgullosa, como si exhibiera un trofeo. Él no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Haruhi miró a esa chica, sintiendo una ligera punzada en el pecho. Era joven, era hermosa, no tenía un pasado...jamás podría competir con alguien así. Sintiéndose desolada, optó por desistir y volver a casa. Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza. Al girar su mirada, encontró a Yoshio Ootori.

-¡Sigue caminando!- le ordenó con una furia contenida, sin soltarla.

Ambos continuaron hasta la salida. Justo en ese momento, Kyouya dirigió su mirada a aquel punto. Pudo ver a su padre llevando a Haruhi del brazo. Inmediatamente quiso comenzar a seguirlos. Yuna se lo impidió, aferrándose a su brazo.

-Haz el favor de quitarme las manos de encima.- susurró con peligrosa calma.

-Tu padre se está encargando. No armes un escándalo.- le respondió, de la misma forma.

-No es tu asunto, ni el de mi padre. Suéltame ahora.

-¿Para qué? Ella se encargó de rechazarte y ahora vas a convertirte en mi esposo. Te exijo que te quedes.

-No vas a darme ordenes, niña.

Finalmente, Kyouya se deshizo del agarre ante la impotencia de la joven Yamada, quien lo miró alejarse, teniendo que contener su rabia.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

-¡Me lastima! ¡Suélteme!- exigió Haruhi.

Yoshio soltó el agarre con brusquedad una vez que se alejaron a una distancia considerable de la puerta.

-¡No te creí tan idiota para presentarte aquí precisamente hoy! ¡De haber sido así habría ordenado que no te permitieran acercarte siquiera!

-Solo quiero hablar con Kyouya. Solo eso.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso no puedes estar satisfecha? Al fin va a casarse con una mujer adecuada.

-¡Claro! Debí haberlo intuído.- interrumpió la fría voz Kyouya. Haruhi y Yoshio giraron en su dirección. -No podías dejar de entrometerte, ¿no es así, padre?

-He hecho lo que debía.

-Y has hecho bastante. Ahora, voy a pedirte atentamente que te vayas.

-Kyouya...-

-¿Tengo que repetirlo? ¡Maldición!

Yoshio apretó la mandíbula, furioso e indignado. Luego volvió al interior de la mansión. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su padre ya no estaba presente, Kyouya se volvió hacia Haruhi con un semblante frío. Ella se sintió intimidada.

-De todas las personas en el mundo, sabes que es precisamente ese hombre al que llamo padre a quien le tengo la mayor de las desconfianzas...y decides tomar en cuenta sus palabras. ¡Te felicito!

-No tienes idea.

-Claro que la tengo. Y supo envolverte muy bien para lograr sus planes. ¿Quien diría que serías tú la que me enviaría directo a la horca?

-¡No te atrevas a culparme! ¡No eres un niño pequeño al que deben decirle qué hacer! Has sido tú quien decidió esto.

-Pero sabes muy bien el por qué. ¿Qué más podía hacer si no te tenía conmigo?

Haruhi enmudeció. No podía replicarle nada.

-Lo lamento. Lo siento en verdad. Jamás ha sido mi intención hacerte daño.

Kyouya se aproximó más a ella. Su mirada gélida continuaba sobrecogiéndola.

-Ahora vas a decirme la verdad.- le ordenó.

-No te merezco, Kyouya.- respondió ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Y qué te ha llevado a esa conclusión?

-Me basta con ver a la mujer que será tu esposa. Es muy bella, joven, elegante...y seguramente te dará una maravillosa familia.

-¿Hablas de belleza? ¿De verdad no logras darte cuenta?- finalmente, el heredero Ootori mostraba una sonrísa de autosuficiencia. -No existe para mí una mujer más hermosa que tú. Espero que te quede claro desde ahora. Y te puedo asegurar que cuentas con muchas otras cualidades que me parecen valiosas y motivan mi sentir hacia tí. En cuanto a la familia, tengo dos hijos, aunque no tuve la dicha de darles la vida, son mis hijos y nadie puede decir lo contrario.

Haruhi estaba visiblemente conmovida.

-Pero...quizá tu quieras un hijo...uno que lleve tu sangre.

Kyouya negó, un tanto frustrado.

-No recuerdo haberte hecho tal exigencia. Si al estar juntos pudieramos tener un hijo, sería una satisfacción completa para mí. Si no fuera así, no cambiará en nada mis sentimientos. Te reitero que tenemos dos hijos.

 _Y pronto serían tres._

Haruhi tuvo que contener sus palabras. Moría de ganas por decírselo, pero dada su delicada condición, las posibilidades de no llevar el embarazo a término eran bastante altas. No quería ilusionarlo en vano.

-¿Toda esta estupidez fue solo por eso?- cuestionó él, sujetándole el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Creí que era lo mejor. Perdóname.

-Entonces, ¿me quieres?

-No solo eso, Kyouya. Te amo.

-Bien. Si es así, no quiero escuchar más objeciones. Vas a ser mi esposa.

-Sí, quiero ser tu esposa.- le respondió Haruhi con un intenso brillo de amor en sus ojos.

Se besaron. Unieron sus labios, necesitados uno del otro. Con la ansiedad de haberse hecho falta en aquellos meses.

-Vámonos de aquí. Volvamos a casa.- le dijo Kyouya apenas se separaron.

Ella asintió con una sonrísa.

Tomados de la mano, se dirigieron hasta el auto donde Tachibana esperaba.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

-¡Señor! ¡Presidente Ootori, espere!- Naoki se levantó de su asiento para detener a Kyouya, quien continuaba avanzando en dirección a su despacho. -Lo esperan es su oficina. Su padre...-

-Descuida.- le respondió él, con calma. -No es ninguna sorpresa. Lo resolveré.

La mujer miró a su jefe continuar. No podía ocultar su preocupación.

Cuando Kyouya abrió la puerta de su oficina, una comitiva lo esperaba. Yoshio, Yuuichi, Akito y el resto de la Junta Directiva estaban presentes. El menor de los Ootori sonrió con calma.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó Kyouya, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Todo el mundo está al tanto de tus deshonrosos actos en contra de nuestro apellido. He convocado a esta reunión para exigir tu destitución.- indicó Yoshio.

-¿A razón de qué?

-Lo sabes de sobra.

-No he hecho más de lo que cualquier ser humano puede permitirse. Tomé mis propias decisiones.

-Has huído de un compromiso.

-Y me permito recomendarte que no entremos en detalles personales frente a estos caballeros. Has exigido mi destitución, de acuerdo. ¿Es unánime la moción?

Yoshio dio un paso al frente. Del resto de los presentes, solo tres levantaron la mano. Kyouya sonrió con suficiencia. Al ver aquella satisfacción, el patriarca Ootori dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, dándose cuenta de que había tres opositores.

-Al parecer hemos igualado la votación.- señaló el Presidente.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Uno de los miembros, Makoto Shido, esposo de Fuyumi, se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo objeción alguna en el desempeño de Kyouya y no estoy en disposición de juzgar sus acciones. Mi voto es en contra.

-¿Yuuichi? ¿Akito?- les confrontó Yoshio.

-Kyouya es un líder admirable, padre. Y es además un honor poder llamarlo hermano. No tengo más que respetar su entereza. Como parte de mi familia, cuenta con mi total apoyo.- dijo el primogénito Ootori.

-De igual forma, con el mío.- agregó Akito.

-He de solicitar entonces que emitan su voto nuevamente. Si están a favor de mi destitución, levanten la mano.

Esta vez, nadie votó a favor. Ni siquiera el patriarca Ootori, quien estaba más ocupado en contener su furia.

-De acuerdo, en vista de que esta decisión se determinó por unanimidad, pueden retirarse.

Uno a uno, los miembros de la Junta abandonaron el lugar, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir. Yoshio se quedó un momento más.

-Espero que estés disfrutando esto, muchacho.

-Te equivocas. Al contrario de tí, yo no disfruto de la humillación ajena.

-Pronto te darás cuenta de cuan equivocado estás. Te lo aseguro.

Kyouya se encogió en hombros.

-Es posible. Mientras tanto...mi esposa y mis hijos me han pedido que te envíe sus saludos. Que tengas un buen día, padre.

Sin siquiera despedirse, Yoshio Ootori salió de la oficina.

 **0/0/0/0/0**

 _Meses más tarde..._

-Estoy en casa.- anunció Kyouya mientras se despojaba de su abrigo.

-Bienvenido, cariño.- le recibió Haruhi, dándole un corto beso sobre los labios y ayudándole a desanudar su corbata. Aquello era, sin duda, uno de los momentos predilectos para él. -¿Qué tal tu día?

-No ha estado mal, solo me hubiera gustado haber podido llegar a cenar.

-Puedo prepararte algo, si te apetece.

-No en realidad. Aunque con gusto aceptaría una taza de té.

-Lo prepararé entonces.

Un sonido inundó cada rincón de la casa: el llanto de un bebé. Kyouya y Haruhi compartieron una sonrísa tranquila.

-Creí que dormiría por lo menos una hora más.

-Descuida. Iré a saludar a los chicos mientras tanto.

Haruhi fue directo a la planta alta, hacia la habitación del bebé. Kyouya se tomó un momento para dejar el resto de sus pertenencias. Luego se dirigió también al nivel superior, deteniéndose frente al dormitorio de Tsuneo. Llamó con suavidad un par de veces. Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró.

El niño se encontraba ya sobre su cama, cubriéndose la cara con el edredón para que Kyouya no pudiera verlo. Él sonrió con simpatía y se sentó sobre uno de los costados del lecho.

-Sé que no estás dormido, Tsuneo.

Al escuchar su nombre, el pequeño mostró su rostro.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola. Haruhi me llamó por la tarde y me contó sobre la pelea.

-No ha sido una pelea. Empujé a ese chico y se lastimó el brazo al caer. Solo eso.

-¿Quieres contarme por qué lo has hecho?

Tsuneo pareció dudar un instante, luego suspiró y desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojado.

-Ese niño...le dijo cosas muy crueles a Matsuri. La hizo llorar...yo...no podía permitir eso.

La hija de Mori acababa de iniciar curso en la misma escuela que Tsuneo, como era de esperarse, en los horarios de descanso ella buscaba su compañia. Algo que en realidad a él no le desagradaba demasiado.

Kyouya sonrió ligeramente. Aun sin pretenderlo, Tsuneo era muy parecido a Tamaki, sin embargo, debía sentirse agradecido porque su hijo no tenía esa ridícula tendencia a ser exageradamente dramático.

 _Un hombre que hace feliz a una mujer lo es todo._

-De acuerdo, he de decir que me siento orgulloso de que te hayas expuesto de esa forma por alguien a quien aprecias, aunque no apruebo tal conducta. Confío en que en el futuro encontrarás otras maneras de resolver los conflictos sin necesidad de ejercer la violencia...Pero apuesto a que ese jovencito lo pensará dos veces de ahora en adelante antes de molestar a alguien indefenso.

-Sí...creo que sí.- convino el niño, curvando los labios tranquilamente.

-No le mencionaremos esta conversación a mamá. Solo le diremos que pasarás un par de días sin televisión ni videojuegos. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, está bien.

-Ahora duerme.- le indicó Kyouya, acariciándole la cabeza y alborotando su cabello. -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, papá. Te quiero.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.- le respondió mientras apagaba la luz y luego cerraba la puerta.

Enseguida, Kyouya caminó hasta la habitación de Kotoko.

-Pasa.- le dijo la chica al escuchar los suaves golpeteos.

-Hola. ¿Estudiando hasta tarde?- preguntó él al notar un libro sobre la cama.

-Sólo un poco. No me gustaría que los exámenes me tomaran por sorpresa.

Kyouya sonrió satisfecho. Su hija había solicitado, por voluntad propia, la admisión a la secundaria en el instituto Ouran. Estaba de más decir que tanto él como Haruhi, y el mismo Yuzuru, se habían mostrado complacidos con dicha decisión.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-¡Oh! Ha sido grandioso. Llegó una profesora nueva para impartir la clase de lenguas extranjeras. Es una antigua alumna de Ouran. Su nombre es Renge Hoshakuji. Cuando le he dicho mi nombre, sonrió y me habló sobre algunas cosas divertidas acerca de tí, de papá, de mamá y el club de anfitriones. No podía parar de reír.

-Creo que prefiero reservarme el derecho de conocer aquellas anécdotas tan divertidas.- dijo Kyouya, sonriendo con amabilidad. -Sólo te recomendaré que no creas con total fidelidad en sus historias. Al igual que Tamaki, es recurrente a la exageración.

-De acuerdo, padre. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Kyouya depositó un beso sobre la frente de Kotoko. Ella deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de él, en una tierna caricia.

-Buenas noches, Kotoko.

-Buenas noches, padre.

Cuando el heredero Ootori abandonó el dormitorio de su hija, se dirigió sigilosamente a la siguiente habitación. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. Haruhi se encontraba sentada sobre una mecedora, balanceandose muy lento mientras alimentaba a un pequeño bebé. Kyouya se posó justo a su lado, mirando con inmenso placer como ella amamantaba al hijo de ambos. Una relajante música provenía de un carrusel de juguete. Ella le sujetó una mano a su esposo. Él se arrodilló para estar más cerca de su mujer.

Haruhi recordaba con ternura la noche en la que le dio la noticia a Kyouya, la misma en la que se habían reconciliado. Cuando le anunció su embarazo, él se había limitado a sonreír con tranquilidad luego de un "Que bien". No hubo brincoteos a su alrededor, no hubo lágrimas como las hubo con Tamaki. Sin embargo, durante la madrugada, cuando Kyouya la hacía dormida, ella sintió como acariciaba su vientre y le susurraba palabras dulces al bebé. Haruhi tuvo que contener sus ganas de llorar

Fue un embarazo delicado los primeros trimestres. Kyouya fue el marido más comprensivo y protector del mundo. Después de la semana número veinticinco de gestación, el médico les informó con satisfacción que tanto madre como hijo se encontraban fuera de peligro. Y así, luego de una espera amorosa y paciente, Tadashi Ootori llegó al mundo. Un precioso bebé, idéntico a su padre.

Cuando Yoshio asistió a los cuneros a conocer al niño, Kyouya hubiera jurado haber visto una ligera sonrísa en sus labios. A partir de entonces, el patriarca Ootori había tenido a bien validar el matrimonio de su heredero. Incluso, la ocasión en la que Tsuneo le había llamado " _abuelo_ ", el hombre no había tratado de corregirlo.

-Tadashi se ha quedado dormido.- le dijo Haruhi.

Kyouya sostuvo a su hijo con delicadeza. Depositó un beso en sus mejillas regordetas y lo recostó sobre su cuna.

-Buenas noches.- le susurró.

Haruhi ya se encontraba en el resquicio de la puerta. Su marido le dio alcance y salieron juntos del dormitorio.

-¿Todavía te apetece el té?- inquirió ella.

-No...pero seguramente puedes ofrecerme algo mejor.- le respondió Kyouya, con una mirada cargada de intención.

-¡Cielos! ¡No puedo resistirme cuando te pones de ese humor! ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo, Kyouya Ootori?

-Amarme tanto como yo a tí.

Haruhi sonrió con ternura. Últimamente, a él le resultaba más sencillo expresar aquella palabra. Por supuesto que Kyouya la amaba, pero hacía por ella más que eso. Cuando se había sumergido en lo más profundo de la tristeza y la soledad, él le había protegido. Había cuidado de su alma.

Kyouya se acercó a su esposa y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos antes de besarla con suavidad.

-Entonces...¿podré tenerte esta noche?

-Toda la vida, si lo quieres.

Así, entre caricias y apasionados besos, recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

 **FIN**

 **0/0/0/0/0**

¿Qué tal? He aquí la conclusión de esta historia, que de verdad, disfruté bastante hacer. He quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que les guste.

Debo agradecer de antemano a quienes, a partir de este punto, se tomen la molestia de leer, comentar y agregar este fic a sus favoritos. Y de verdad (DE VERDAD) me encantaría recibir sus impresiones acerca de esta historia, sin importar si han comentado o no antes. Aprecio cada review que recibo. Responderé a modo personal cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esto. Gracias también a

 **mutemuia** : amiga, me encantaron tus comentarios a lo largo de todo el desarrollo. Me causaba una enorme sonrísa leer cada uno de ellos. Ojalá te guste el descenlace. Gracias.

 **Sofitkm** : te agradezco también tus constantes reviews. Me dio tanto gusto que te dieras el tiempo de leerme. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **okita kagura** : muchas gracias.

 **cristianrey1980** : espero que hayas disfrutado el fic. Muchos saludos!

 **Cheshire 2313** : gracias por tan lindos comentarios. Ha sido bueno saber que llegué a mover emociones a través de las letras.

 **sariahendrick** : muchas gracias.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
